


Secret love

by kittiekaty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Naruto Seme, Sasuke Uke, Secret love, Smut, kiba gets his ass kicked :D, kiba is an asshole, naruto uke, sasuke seme, teacher x student relationship, trip to NY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiekaty/pseuds/kittiekaty
Summary: This is a story which takes place at school, where Naruto is an English teacher and Sasuke is his student...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here I go again. This time with another story, which take place at school. I was inspired by my own school, where I am studying. :D I hope you will like it. For mistakes don’t flame me. :D and of course it is Sasunaru story.

1\. chapter  
Introduction

The new semester has just begun. For Naruto, this was the second year as a sensei. He was teaching English on the university. He got really popular among young students during the first year. 

Students he was teaching were mostly students with double majors. For example: Biology- English, History- English etc.  
It was Tuesday. He had language skills with first year, double major students. He was preparing himself in the cabinet for the seminar. When the time has come, he grabbed his books and materials which he needed and went to the class. 

When he came into the classroom, the students were quickly sitting down on the chairs. Naruto put down his books on the table. When they had assuaged themselves, he introduced himself. 

“Good morning, guys. Let me introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will be teaching you language skills this semester. And hopefully, if you pass the tests, we will see each other also in the next semester. “ 

The girls were on fire, because he was really a handsome guy. A black haired guy was sitting in the back, by the window. When he turned his attention on the teacher, he immediately began to measure the guy with his glance. He was thin, on the other hand, good built up, his angelic face was irresistible. His blue eyes, golden hair, the whiskers o his face and tanned skin make him a really gorgeous man. Without a doubt, this sensei looked like a model. Sasuke couldn’t take off his eyes from him. Naruto felt that someone was burning a hole into him with his glance. 

Naruto just gulped one, and overcoming the nervousness caused by the black haired student in the back, he continued.  
“Before we continue… “He grabbed a white paper and gave it to the student sitting in the front bench.  
“Please write down your name, surname, study group and your email address. I will send the materials to you, so you don´t have to worry about them. You will have to print those materials out and fill them. Then, to successfully complete this course, you need to pass the tests. They will be two tests. The first one you will write in week 7 and the second one in week 12, which is the tutorial week. You need to gain 65% from both tests to success this subject. If you gain less than 65% it is automatically an FX. And you will have to repeat the whole subject next year. The tests can’t be re-taken. The next thing is, you should be preparing for each seminar, to be able to discuss and have filled your materials. Otherwise, I have the right, in case that you are not prepared and you haven’t done, what was demanded from you, to send you away from the seminar and that means an automatically absence. You have right to miss two seminars. If you miss for a third time, you will get an FX. “

Naruto took the paper, on which everybody has written their names, study groups and email addresses and put it on the table.  
“Is it clear so far? If you have some problem with something, you can visit me during my consultation hours. The consultation hours are at Wednesdays from 11 am to 2 pm. You can find me on the second floor, door number 201. Also you can contact me in form of email on my official university email. I hope that I said everything I had to. So, have you got any questions?” Naruto asked. The students were silent. But then the black haired spoke up. 

“Can I have a second with you, after this class?” Naruto crossed his hands and looked at him. He had a bad feeling about it. Because the way, he was looking at him was different from the other´s look. He felt that, he will have some trouble with that black haired student in the future.  
“Yes, of course.” Sasuke´s inner side was overflowing with happiness. And a little smile appeared on his face.  
“Other questions?” he looked around but everybody was silent. 

“If, there is no other question, then we are done for today. Don’t forget to check your e-mail accounts, print out the necessary materials, for the next week. So, have a nice day and see you next week.” With that he dismissed the class. Everybody were gone, just him and the black haired student were left in the classroom.  
“So, what do you want?” Naruto asked him. Sasuke came closer to the table and put his hand down on it.  
“Don’t get mad at me, but can I ask, do you have someone that you are dating right now?” Naruto looked at him surprisingly.  
“What do you mean by that?” he asked back nervously. 

“Oh, come on. Don’t play the dumb one, here. It doesn’t suit to a sensei like you. You know, what I meant with that question. So… what is your answer?”  
“I don’t know what you are talking about.” A big grin settled on Sasuke´s face. He could clearly see, that the blush on the sensei´s face. The atmosphere was getting more awkward. Naruto knew that the black haired guy won’t let him go until he doesn’t get an answer. 

“It´s none of your business, you know. And I don’t know why you want to know it so badly. More importantly, what do you want from me?” He was embarrassed. Sasuke leaned closer to his sensei´s face and without a hint of shame, he confessed.  
“To tell the truth, from the first moment, you came into this classroom, you have captured my attention. I couldn’t take off my eyes from you no matter what. You are really a gorgeous man. Everything on you is just perfect. Your hair, your body, and the way you speak… I am really interested in you, although I am just a simple student. I am not doing it on a whim or something. I am serious. I am not a little child anymore. I really want you.” 

Naruto just looked at him with opened mouth. This was the first time that someone has confessed to him. Not even in his wildest dreams he would has imagined that a student will confess to him. He didn’t know what to say on this. It was too sudden and unexpected. But then he shook his head. This can’t be real. That guy is just talking nonsense. It must be a really bad joke. 

“What are you talking about? You can’t be serious about it. This is just impossible. Tell me that you are just joking. Are you making fun of me?”  
“Nope, I am not joking sensei. This is really serious. This is actually my first time that I have been attracted to someone this much. If I were joking, I wouldn’t have told you my intention. You might think that I have felt on my head but to your disappointment, I haven’t. And I am not giving up on you, no matter what you say. I will do everything to make you fall in love with me. That’s my only goal, right now. And I am looking forward to the next seminars, sensei.” And he leaned forward to give a fleeting kiss to his sensei. After that Naruto wanted to scold him, but Sasuke was already gone.  
Naruto just sat there on the chair alone with a heavy blushing face and scattered thoughts. He was lost. What a day he had. He still couldn’t believe, what just happened.  
“In what on earth have I got myself into it?”  
….  
Stay tuned :D


	2. The game starts

Chapter 2 : The game starts

“In what on earth have I gotten myself into it?” He asked himself. He just sat there for a while, with his scattered thoughts.

Then he looked at his wrist watch, stood up quickly, picked up his books and went into his cabinet. This lesson was his last for today, so he put the paper with the names into his bag together with the other necessary books, from which he will send the materials for his students. When he finished the packing, he stood up, put on his jacket, grabbed his bag and went home. All the way home, he was thinking about today events, especially about the confession.

When he came home, he took off his jacket, shoes and went to the bedroom, which was also his study room. He sat down on the chair behind the table, where his laptop was situated. Then he pulled out the books and the paper with the names from the bag. Two hours later, he finished the scanning and sending of the materials. He moaned out loudly and stretched out his arms. He leaned back in his chair and began to think about, what has happened today.

Everything went smoothly and without any problems until the last lesson of the day. “That brat, who does he think, he is playing with? That little shit. He thinks that I will fall in love with him, that easily? Nice try, but to make me fall in love with him, he will need more than just good-looking appearance and being smart. Everybody knows that a lover relationship between a student and a teacher is merely prohibited and I wasn’t looking for one, either.” 

As the time passed and after a thoroughly thinking, he got an idea. “This game can be played by two people. If he thinks, it will be an easy victory then I pity him in advance already. He forgets something important. I am not that type of guy, who can be fooled so easily by a brat like him. I already had been fooled once and that was enough for me to learn my lesson. He better be prepared, because I will not give in so easily. But for now, let´s the game begin.” 

After that, he stood up, looked at the clock. It was the highest time for a bath. When he finished his bath, just in underwear he came out from the bathroom and went directly to the bed and lay down on it. He crossed his hands behind his head.   
“Why must be my mind full of him? He willingly or unwillingly got himself under my skin. This is bad. I can´t deny that he attract me. He is really a gorgeous student. His appearance is serious but also really mysterious in the same time. His body is really good built up and muscular. His black raven´s hair, dark black eyes, pale skin makes him a perfect Adonis.”

When he realized, what he was just thinking about, he shook his head in disbelief. “No. What the hell am I thinking? What the actual fuck is wrong with me? Why am I fantasying about him? For fucks sake, I am a teacher. I can´t have a relationship with a student! It is impossible. But that´s true, that he is one of the kind, which is worthy to violate the school rules. If he wants to play, then I am in. But he better not think that I will give in so easily.” And with these thoughts he fell asleep.   
The rest of the week went by smoothly and without any problems. The next Tuesday came. Naruto was sitting in his cabinet and preparing himself for the last lesson of the day. He prepared himself both physically and mentally. He knew that he needs to be concentrated and focus only on the teaching. But it will be really hard to ignore the glance of the black haired student. When it was the time, he stood up, picked up his books and with a big sigh he went to class. 

When he came into the classroom, he put down his books, sat down on the chair and pull out the paper to check the attendance of the students. After that, he spoke up.  
“So, let´s start. Have you got the materials, which I sent you last week, with you?”   
The students nodded. “Yes.” They answered. 

“Great. Let´s check the exercises. If you don’t understand something just ask, ok? “   
And so they went thoroughly through all the exercises. Naruto explained all the uncertainties and answered all the questions. The seminar went by really quickly. However, Naruto could feel the intense gaze of those black colored eyes of the Uchiha on him. He tried to avoid it as best as he can but it was meaningless. He had a feeling that, the Uchiha was going to eat him up with his eyes literally, so intense was his gaze. 

Naruto tried to reduce the amount of the eye contact with the Uchiha as much as possible. Every time, when their looked each other, Naruto couldn’t stand the way, the Uchiha was looking at him and immediately turned his gaze on someone or something else. A slightly blush appeared on his face. He felt embarrassing. The situation was really uncomfortable for him.   
He looked at his watch. It was the highest time to end this seminar.   
“We have checked all the exercises and done all the reading. We will continue next week with the next topic. I will send you the materials today or at the furthest Thursday. If you don’t have any question, you can go. “ 

Everyone was gone, just him and the black haired student was left in the classroom. Naruto was gathering his things, when Sasuke came to the table and put his hand down on it. Naruto looked up.  
“Not you again…. “   
“What do you want from me this time?” he asked him. A smile was recognizable on the face of the Uchiha.   
“I want you to give me private lessons. “ Naruto looked at him in disbelief and with a raised eyebrow.   
“What? You amaze me. After what you did last time, you are here again without any hint of shame, full of yourself, standing in front of me and asking me to give your private lessons. Are you felt on your head or something? Why on earth I should give you private lessons?   
“I need them. I not good in this kind of stuff and I need somebody, who can understandable explain and have some experience with tutoring. And you are perfect for this. “  
Sasuke tried to persuade him somehow but Naruto knows that he just plays his little tricks to get closer to him.   
“And do you think I believe in, what you have just said? Don’t be silly. I am not so stupid to not see throughout your game. And if you have some problems, why aren’t you visiting me during my consultation hours? But do you know what? Give me a really good reason to give you private lessons… maybe then I will consider it. “   
He crossed his arms and a little grin showed up on his face. 

Sasuke looked at him and without any hesitation or thinking, spoke up.   
“A good reason you say? OK, here you go. I need really someone to help me out with my studies, because I am planning going abroad. I don’t have decided yet, where but I really want to go. And that is why I need someone who can explain and lighting me up with the language more. I know the basis of the language but I really want to know more about it. And who can be more suitable for it than a teacher of that language. In this case, it is you, who can really help me out a lot. “   
Naruto was impressed by his words. But he had still doubts about it.

“This is why you want me to teach you privately? Do you think I will believe you?”   
“Yes. I really need your help. So…. What is your answer?” Sasuke asked him. He almost began to begging him with puppy eyes. Naruto sighed out loudly.   
“OK. I will give you some private lessons. But I warn you, if you dare to try something on me then don’t wish me. Is it clear?”   
“Yes. Thank you very much, sensei.” And so Sasuke went out from the classroom. A big pervert grin settled on his face. He was satisfied with his performance. Now, he can focus on, how to seduce his cute sensei without letting him know a thing about it. 

After Sasuke went home, Naruto picked his books and went back into his cabinet. He put down the books and sat down on the chair.   
“I can’t believe it that I give in so easily. I have still a bad feeling about this private lesson thing. I better watch out or I will end up in his bed. And I don’t want it. Not yet. I am curious how this whole thing will end up for the both of us. “   
…..   
Stay tuned :D :D


	3. First lesson

The first lesson

“I can´t believe that I gave in to him so easily. I still have a bad feeling about these private lessons thing. I better don’t let my guard down otherwise I will find myself in his bed, soon. I don’t want it, yet. First, I must test him and ascertain myself that his attention towards me is real or is he just fooling around.”

After that he looked at the watch and stood up, put his books and laptop in the bag, put on his coat on and went home. On the way home, he couldn’t think about anything else, just that brat Uchiha. He totally got himself under his skin. And that irritated Naruto the most.  
He got home. He took of his shoes and coat, went into the kitchen to make some food for dinner. After he finished with the eating, he stood up and washed the dish. Then he took his bag from the chair and went directly into his bedroom. He sat down on the chair, pulled out the laptop and the books and began his routine of scanning and sending emails with the materials.

“Finally, it’s done. “ He stretched out his hands in the air and yawned loudly. It was a very long day. When he finished, he checked his emails. After that he switched off the laptop, stood up and went to the bathroom to take a well- deserved bath.  
He was sitting in the bathtub, while thinking about today´s events. “I really want to know, what that brat Uchiha is planning. It makes me really curious. Coming with the offer of private lessons from nowhere sounds like a kind of a trap. It wouldn’t be that suspicious if the one asking for them wouldn't be that black haired guy. For me it is too late to back off from it. I gave him my promise that I will teach him privately and I will keep it. But to avoid any misunderstandings or avoid embarrassing situations it will be the best to settle some rules. If he breaks them, then the private lessons will be over. This will be the best for him and for me. He needs to know, where his place is. However, I will have to have a talk with him about this tomorrow. I am so looking forward to it.” He didn’t try to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

One hour later, he came out from the bathroom and went to the bed and he surprisingly quickly fell asleep.  
Next day was Wednesday. Today Naruto had his consultation hours. While he was walking in the hallway he recognized one of his students who were in the same group with Uchiha.  
“Sakura, have you today lecture or seminar together with Uchiha?” he asked  
“Yes. Why do you ask, sensei?”

“If you meet him, please tell him that I will wait for him in my cabinet. My consultation hours are from 11. I need to have a talk with him, privately. He knows why. “And he gently smiled at the pink haired student. Sakura nodded.  
“Of course, when I meet him, I will tell him.”  
“Thank you.” And after that he went back to his cabinet.  
Sakura was waiting before the class, when Sasuke arrived.  
“Sasuke, I have a message for you. It’s from Naruto sensei.”  
“And what is it?” Sasuke asked.

“He wants you to go after him. He will be waiting for you in his cabinet. He wants to talk about something private with you.”  
Sasuke couldn’t help just smirked. It was a perverted one, though. His mind was filling up with naughty thoughts.  
“Thank you, Sakura. I will go after the seminar.”

And so he did. When the seminar ended, he stood up and went directly to Naruto´s cabinet. When he arrived, he knocked on the door.  
“Come in.” was the answer from the other side.  
“You have called me, Naruto sensei?”  
“Yes. I need to have a talk with you about those private lessons. Sit down on that chair in the corner and listen carefully. “  
Sasuke did as Naruto told him.

“So firstly, the lessons will take place at my house. Wait a minute I will give you my address.” And so he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down his address on it. Then he gave it into Sasuke´s hand.  
“Secondly, every kind of sexual harassment is prohibited. I will not tolerate it. These lessons will be just teacher – student meeting, nothing more or less. I will show you and teach you everything you need to know but in return you need to behave yourself and be prepared for each lesson. Some materials will be sent by email, which you need to print them out and fill them. By now, everything is clear, isn’t it?”  
Sasuke pay attention to every word, which was said by Naruto.  
“Yes. It is. “  
“Good. Next, the first lesson will be taking place tomorrow at 6 pm at my house. Be on time. I hate when someone is late. It is my free will that I give you private lessons, so don’t you dare let me down or make me angry. If you do, then you better don’t wish me. That´s all I wanted to say. So, don’t forget tomorrow at 6 at my house. And bring the materials with you, of course. Have you any other question?”

Sasuke thoroughly thought about it but in the end he just shook his head.  
“Great. So see you tomorrow, Uchiha.”

“I am looking forward to it, Naruto sensei.” With these words he made his leave. He couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot. He was the happiest person on the planet right now.  
Naruto loudly yawned. He hadn’t more lessons today and so he gathered the necessary things, which he needed at home and put them in his bag. Then he stood up, grabbed his coat and went home.  
When he came home, the first thing he needed to manage was sending the materials to Uchiha. After that, he looked around his flat and had to admit that it wouldn’t be a bad thing to clean up a little bit. And so he began with the cleaning in his room, then in the kitchen, in the living room and the bathroom. After that, he took a long shower and went immediately to sleep.

The next day came. In the school everything went smooth- flowing. It was almost 6 pm. Naruto was sitting in the living room with some books and materials on the table prepared for the lesson. Few moments later, the door-bell rang. He stood up and went to open the door.  
“Good afternoon or better said good evening, sensei.”  
“Good evening, Uchiha. Come in.” Sasuke came in. He took of his shoes and coat put on the hanger.  
“Follow me.” And Sasuke followed Naruto into the living room, where everything was prepared.  
“I hope that you have your materials with you.”

“Yes, I have.” To proving his words, he pulled out some papers from his bag. Then he gave them to Naruto.  
“Good job, Sasuke. You filled them correctly. Now, I have some doubt about the necessity of my help.”  
“It was really easy. But I have some questions about the usage and the differences in the forms. And I am a little confused by some things.”  
“I see. Then let´s go through these exercises together and if you don’t understand something just ask. But before we start, can I bring you something to drink? Coffee, tea or…?”  
“A tea would be great. Thank you.” 

“Sit down there on the sofa; I will be right back, soon.”  
Sasuke didn’t say anything just sat down on the sofa as he was told by his sensei. While he was waiting, he looked around a little.  
After a couple of minutes, Naruto came back with two mugs in his hands. He put them down on the table.  
“So, can we start?” he asked the black- haired student. Sasuke nodded. 

Naruto took one of those books from the table and opened it on the marked site.  
The lesson went by smooth- flowingly. Although Sasuke had some problems with his self-control but in the end he managed to not jump on top of his beloved sensei and fuck him senseless.  
Two hours later. Naruto explained to the black- haired student all he needed to know and helped him out if he had problems with the exercises.  
Sasuke was packing his bag and was on the way of leaving. Naruto was standing in the hallway watching the Uchiha putting on his coat. Suddenly when he wasn’t paying attention Sasuke came closer to him and kissed him on the lips.

Naruto´s eyes widened. He was so much under the effect of the shock that he couldn’t push him away nor punch his face. After that kiss he wanted to scold that jerk, but Sasuke was already standing in the door and sending an air kiss.  
“Good night, sensei. I really enjoyed today´s lesson. I can’t wait for the next time” and with those words he made his leave.  
“What the hell was that? How dare of him to kiss me? And when he managed to do that? That fucking bastard, next time I met him, I will kill him. He is sly as a fox. I can´t let my guard down not even for a second. “He touched his lips where he could still feel the touch and warmed of the other lip. 

“Good night, you damn brat. You better not think that it will be that easy to get me. Even though I am really curious right now how this whole thing will end up.”


	4. Confession

Chapter 4 : Confession  
After Sasuke´s leave, Naruto just stood there in the hallway like a statue. He was still under the shock of Sasuke´s kiss.  
“Good night you damn brat. You better not think that you can have me so easily. On other hand, I am really curious how still whole thing will end up.” With a little smile he went to sleep.

It was Monday evening. Naruto was sitting in his room, behind his laptop and making some preparations for the Tuesday´s lessons. He also prepared the tests. It was the sixth week so it was the highest time to prepare them, although the tests will have been written by the time next week.  
When he was done with the tests and the other things he needed to school, he stretched out his hands and stood up and went to take a shower. After that, he lay down on the bed but couldn’t fall asleep. His mind was full if his black haired, student Uchiha.

“Why is my mind full of him? Why can´t I get him out of my head no matter what? But his kiss, his touches makes my body shake and my mind to go blank. Every time when I see him, I am fantasying about him. Why? It is not right. Definitely, it is not right to have naughty thoughts about our own student. But it can´t be helped. He is so handsome, smart and popular. Thanks to his black hair, clothes, appearance he is kind of mysterious for me. And I really want to know what he is like in reality, outside the school, where he plays the smart and emotionless person.” Then he loudly gasped and continued in his philosophizing about the Uchiha.

“I feel that whenever I meet him or just see him, my heart beats faster and my lust and desire after him grows. I can´t deny and run away from my feelings anymore. I need to accept the fact that I am slowly falling in love with him. He is really a gorgeous man. He captivated me at our first lesson. Seriously, I can´t imagine a day where I can´t see him or speak to him. These private lessons made my situation even worse. It is really hard to hold myself back while he is sitting next to me and looking at me with those black eyes of his. I don’t know what I will do, when we next meet but one thing is sure. The things will be not the same as they used to me. I would have never thought before that I will ever fall in love with someone again. Not after what that bastard cheater ex-boyfriend have done to me. But this time, I need to be careful and can't let my guard down. On the other hand, I am looking forward how this teacher-student relationship will develop. So, let´s have some fun. He is the one who play the role of the seducer most of the time but what will happen if the seducer one will be me? I can feel in my bones that from now on, it will be really interesting. “ 

Finally, after this long philosophizing he fell asleep.   
The next day at school he was sitting in his cabinet and preparing some materials for the last lesson of the day with the group which included the raven haired student. This time, he was literally looking forward to this lesson because he could see the person who has stolen his heart and twisted him around his finger. 

When the time comes, he grabbed the materials and went out from the cabinet directly to the room, where the students were awaiting him. He stepped in the room and he could immediately feel the gaze of the Uchiha on him. He looked at him and smirked.   
“Hello guys. Before we begin with the lesson, let me tell you some information about the next week test. As you know, next week is the tutorial week and that´s mean you will write a test. You will have one hour to complete the test. The test consists of 7 questions from each topic, which we had until now. The topic which we have today, will be not included in this test but on the second test. In my opinion, the test is quite easy and I think everybody will make it. Just a total moron, who has never looked in the materials and has no idea what is going on, will fail. You don’t have to be afraid because if you lose some points on this test you will have still a chance to gain some more on the second test. Any question?” he looked around. 

One of the students asked. “Where and when will the test take place?”  
“The time will be 2.pm in this room. I hope everybody comes on time.”   
“OK. Now we can move on. Everybody has the materials?”   
“Yes” was the answer. 

“So then, let´s start today´s lesson.”   
The lesson went smooth-flowingly. When they were on the point of leaving, Naruto came to the desk, where Sasuke was sitting and put his hand down on it. The others were gone, so just the two of them were left in the classroom.  
“Can I have a talk with you?”   
“Of course you can.” 

Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke´s ears and whispered.  
“I want you to come after school, to my house. I wanted to teach you and show you some interesting things from the times, when I was abroad. And also, I want you to come more often, if it´s possible. Once in a week is not enough anymore. What do you think, hmm?” And he licked Sasuke´s earlobe. 

Sasuke hearing sensei´s voice whispering in his ear caused goose-bumps on his skin and all over his body. And when he licked his earlobe, his body began to tremble and a wave of excitement went throughout his body, from his head to the toes on his feet. He didn’t know, when Naruto sensei has turned into a pervert one but he like it.  
“I will come, gladly. Can I come over everyday?”   
Naruto with a perverted smile on his face answered. 

“Yes. I would be honored. Sadly, I must go now but see you in the evening at the usual time.” And so he moved away from the desk, grabbed his books and went out from the classroom. But before leaving, he turned around and smirked on the black- haired student. Then he made his leave. Sasuke was standing there a little confused by the sensei´s behavior.   
“He has changed. I have a feeling that he is planning something. And now, I am curious. But I must admit I like the way he is now, even more. I can’t wait for tonight´s lesson. It will be very interesting lesson.” He grabbed his bag and made his leave with a bright smile on his face.   
The evening came. Sasuke as usual came at 6. Naruto opened the door and let Sasuke in.   
“Good evening sensei. “

“Good evening, Sasuke. I am really happy you came.”   
They went into the living room, where usually the hours took place.   
“Sit down on the coach. Can I bring you something to drink?”   
“A coffee will be fine, thanks.” 

Naruto smiled and went to the kitchen to prepare two mugs of coffee. When he was ready, he took the mugs and brought them into the living room. He sat down next to Sasuke.   
“Where we ended last time?”   
“If I am not mistaken than we finished the lesson with Cultural events in America.”

“You are right. Today we will continue and maybe if we are lucky then we could begin with the multicultural societies in the USA.”   
Naruto stretched out his hand to reach the book on the table, and then he opened on the necessary pages. Then he began with the explanations and storytelling.   
Two hours went by really quickly; they were so involved in the learning that they almost forgot the time. Sasuke looked at the watch  
“Shit. Is it this late?” Naruto also looked at the watch. 

“It seems so. So sad, we have to end here but we will continue tomorrow, if you want of course. I don’t want you to force, if you don’t want it.”   
“I want it. I will come. Don’t worry. I am really enjoying these lessons more and more. Thanks to you, learning a foreign language is really fun and much easier and faster to understand. I am really grateful for these opportunities, sensei.” 

“You don’t have to thank me. It is my honor to tutor a student like you. You are really a smart and diligent student. I am sure that you will do great whenever you will be. “   
Sasuke was about to stand up and picking up his bag, when suddenly a hand stopped him and pulled him closer to the other. He didn’t have time to say anything, because his lips were silenced by the lips of Naruto.   
Sasuke was like in trans. Firstly, it was a little shock but then he gladly joined the kiss. He couldn’t believe that sensei is kissing him. It was like a dream came true. When their lips separated, they were catching their breaths.  
“Why did you kiss me, sensei?” 

“It was a kind of reward for your hardworking. But…To be honest, I kissed you because I wanted to. I couldn’t control myself anymore. The whole time, when you were sitting so close to me, I was holding myself back not to kiss you. And when you were about to leave I thought this is my chance and I did what I did. All jokes aside, I want you to ask a question. Would you mind to go out with someone like me?” Sasuke´s jaw dropped in surprise.   
He wasn’t expecting this to come. A sensei like him wants him to go out with him? This day is becoming more and more surrealistic.   
“Are you serious, sensei?” 

“Do you think I am joking? Then I must disappoint you because I am death serious about it. It is your entire fault that I can´t get you out of my head no matter how hard I try. You have twisted me around your finger and I don’t know how and when. And now all I can think about is you. So, what is your answer?”   
It was like the icing on the cake. Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto´s neck, sat down on his lap, and leaned closer so their faces were just inches away.   
“Of course I will go out with you, sensei. This day is like a dream come true. Now I am happiest man on the planet, sensei.”   
“But there will be two conditions. First, nobody can get a known about our relationship because if the principal will know about us then you will be excluded from school and I will be fired and we don’t want that, do we?”   
“No.” 

“Secondly, if you dare to cheat on me, then I swear, I will make your study on this university into a hell on earth. And trust me, you don’t want it. “  
Sasuke smiled.   
“Who on earth, would cheat on someone like you? I won´t. You are the best for me. I like you. I want to be with you and just with you. ”  
“I am glad to hear that. So, from now on we are lovers.” And then he kissed him.   
…..   
Stay tuned :D


	5. The plan

5\. Chapter 

“So, from now on we are lovers.” And then he kissed him on his lips. The kiss was sweet, gentle, and full of desire and unspoken feelings. When they separated, they were catching their breaths.   
“But from now, you are not allowed to flirt with anybody who you just meet. If you do, then don’t wish me. Although, I am a guy who was cheated on. And I guy was cheated and is overflowing with jealousy is hundred times worse than a hysterical girl having her period. Trust me, I know, what I am saying.”   
Sasuke couldn’t help just smile on it.

“I understand it, sensei. You don’t have to worry about it, because I have already lost my interest in the others and now the only one I want to be with is you. But you don’t have to get jealous so easily. If am with the others is it because of school and nothing more or less. “Then he looked at the watch. He relieved himself from the tight embrace of sensei and made is leave. But before he left he turned around and said.

“But don’t forget sensei, the thing about cheating also applies for you. If I found out that you are unfaithful then I will punish you. And you´d better don’t want that. Now, I have to go because my brother will go mad and pissed off, if I don’t show up at home on time. So, see you in the school, sensei.” And then he really made his leave. Naruto was standing in the hall and smiling. 

When Sasuke left, he went directly into the living room to clean up and then to the bathroom to take a shower. After that h lay down on the bed and began with his philosophizing.   
“I hope, I didn’t make a mistake with him. Maybe, it was too soon but it´s too late now to back of it. And it wouldn’t be fair towards him. But we will see how it will work out. “

Then he fell asleep. Next day at school, Naruto was on his way to the principal office, when he recognized Sasuke standing before the classroom, where he was waiting for his lesson. When the black haired recognized the sensei, he looked around if someone isn’t watching by chance and when he made sure that nobody was looking, he smirked and a slight grin appeared on his face. Naruto seeing that smirked back with a perverted smile on his face. And then he continued his way to the principal´s office.   
They flirted with each other every time they could. But they knew it very well, that they need to keep it in secret and can´t express their affection to each other in the public. And that was the worst part of this relationship. But it wasn’t something they couldn’t manage. 

In the lunch time break, Sasuke was sitting in the school canteen, when I brown haired guy came to him and gave him a little piece of paper. All he said to Sasuke was that, it is from Naruto sensei. Then he disappeared in the crowd of students.   
Sasuke unfurl the paper on which was written.   
“I will be waiting for you on the roof at 2.pm. I know that you don’t have class in that time. Be there, if you won´t then you will need to face some consequences. Naruto” 

Sasuke re-read it again. He couldn’t believe it. “Ah, sensei… why he needs to threaten me like that? He knows I would be there, so the consequences thing is a total nonsense. Or he just need to be sure that I will be there on 100%. This is also an alternative how you make sure that the concerned person will come. “ 

Naruto, although he was a sensei, his way of acting, articulating and behavior was for the young Uchiha way to cute and captivating. He was so happy that Naruto is now his secret lover. And so he was waiting in anticipation to meet his beloved sensei on the roof.   
When the time came, Sasuke was waiting on the roof. He was leaning against the railing enjoying the view. He didn’t recognize when Naruto came. He just felt a pair of hands wrapping around his waist and a head on this shoulders.   
“Finally, I can hold you.” 

“Oh, don’t tell me you have missed me already?”  
“And what if I say yes? Do you hate it, already?”   
“No, it's not that I hate, it is just new for me, if you know what I mean. I am still getting used to the feeling that I have a lover. But I like it, really like to be pampered and spoiled and be loved by the person I love. “ 

Then he turned around in the embrace so he could face Naruto.   
“I have called you here, because I wanted to have some time with you, alone. But not only just for that, I also wanted to ask something. Would you mind to accompany me on Saturday?” 

Sasuke looked at him. What's that all of sudden? Naruto made him curious. “Do you mean going on a date with you? “  
“Yes. If you don’t want you, I will accept it.” He bowed his head in sadness. 

A grin settled down on Sasuke´s face. Naruto couldn’t hide his emotions. He was so easy to read. He grabbed Naruto´s face and lifted it up, so he could look into those beautiful sky blue eyes.   
“It would be my honor to accompany you on Saturday. I must admit this is my first time going on a date and the first time that a guy who is a sensei at the same time is calling me out. But I really am looking forward to it. Finally, we can be together as lover and we won't have to hide our relationship. Have you already decided where are we going?”   
“I have some plans but nothing is decided, yet. I was thinking about going to the cinema and go do some shopping, have a dinner, have some drinks and spend a night a hotel. What do you think? If you have some other ideas what do to then just say so. I am full ear.   
“It sounds really good. I am in. But why have mentioned the hotel?” 

Naruto looked aside. His face was changing colors from pink to light red.   
“I mentioned it not because I already want to sleep with you, but because we will spend the whole day at a different town and in the evening after few drinks I thought I would be better and safer to stay the night in the hotel. Going home in a drunken state wouldn’t be a good idea”   
. “Ah… I understand it now. It is getting better and better. I have a question. Will we have the private lesson today as usual?”   
“Of course, we will. I hope you are prepared for it. I will be asking some questions.” And he smiled at the Sasuke.   
“Oh…. I should better go and prepare for it.” And he was about to leave, when Naruto´s hands stopped him. 

“Didn’t you forget something?”   
“I don’t remember that I have forgotten something. “   
“Don’t play the dumb here, Sasuke.”   
“I am not playing the dumb, sensei.” The both of them were smiling because they knew what wants the other but they didn’t want to give in so easily.  
“If you don’t then, prove it.” 

And so Sasuke hadn’t other choice than gave in. So he grabbed Naruto by his tie and pulled him closer and gave him a deep, passionate kiss on his lips.   
“Are you satisfied now, sensei?” he asked him after he let him go.  
“Yeah, you are such a good kisser, Sasuke.”   
Sasuke blushed. This was the first time that someone was complimenting him. 

“…. I need to go now sensei, see you at 6 at your home. Bye” And he made his leave really quickly.  
Naruto was standing there and watched Sasuke´s shadow disappearing.   
“I can't wait till Saturday. There will be lots of fun…” and he smiled perversely. Then he went back. He still had one lesson left.   
….  
Stay tunned :D


	6. First date

Chapter 6 : First date

“I can´t wait till Saturday, we will have a lot of fun. “And he smiled perversely. Then he went back. He got one lesson left for today. 

The days went by really quickly. It was Saturday morning. Naruto was preparing for today´s date with his beloved student. He was putting on his jeans and t-shirt, when the door bell rang. He finished the dressing and went to open the door.   
“Hi, come in. I will be ready in two or three minutes. Until then, please wait for me in the living room.” Then he disappeared into the bathroom to make the last preparations.   
Sasuke was patiently waiting in the living room. Naruto when he was ready, he went after his lover into the living room. When he entered the room, Sasuke´s jaw dropped. 

“OMG. He is so hot. Why isn’t he wearing casual clothes more often? Those blue jeans perfectly matches with his blue eyes and throughout that white t-shirt his well build up body can be seen. Dam, he is a fucking gorgeous teacher. I am the luckiest person in the world right now. And definitely I won´t give up on him anytime soon. “   
Naruto looked at him. He was blushing and little confused by Sasuke´s look. 

“Is something wrong with my clothes? Or may I change?”   
“No. it´s just that this is the first time I have seen you in casual clothes, sensei. And I must admit you look really great. “  
“Thanks. But in times like this don’t call me sensei. Just Naruto would be enough.”

“Naruto…”   
“I see. You learn really quickly.”   
“Shall we go now? I don’t want to waste time. Come.” And he offered his hand to his lover and helped him to stand up.  
“Yes. I am so looking forward to it.”   
“And where are we going first?” Sasuke asked him in anticipation. This was his first date with  
an older male and teacher at the same time. 

“I thought that if the weather is so nice why we don’t go for a sightseeing first? The landscape is still beautiful. And we also could stop at a beach and go for a walk. What do you think about it?”   
“Oh… It sounds great.” He gentle smiled at Naruto. And so they went out. During the journey they were enjoying the beauty of the landscape.  
“This is really beautiful, I haven’t seen something this beautiful in ages. “ Sasuke stated. 

“Yes. This is really beautiful. To be honest, I wouldn’t have thought in my wildest dreams that I will go on a date with someone and experience this kind of things. This is still new for me but I will do everything not to disappoint you.”  
“Why would you disappoint me? Just the thought that we are together is more than enough. And going on a date with you is like a dream came true. I am like in seventh heaven.”   
When they arrived to the beach, Naruto parked his car.   
“Where are we?” The black haired asked him. 

Naruto smiled.   
“This is one of my favorite beaches. I come here really often to clean my head and bring myself to other thoughts. People don’t usually go here because there are lots of sharks and other dangerous animals in the water. So it is quite a peaceful place for those who want to relax a little. I must admit this the first time that I have told and brought somebody here.” His cheeks flushed.

“I feel honored to be the one and hope to be the last one. Just kidding…”  
“Why? You are the first and the only one with whom I share my secret places and everything I have. But now let's go. I don’t want to spend the whole day sitting in the car, which wouldn’t be so bad, either.” And he leaned closer to Sasuke and kissed him on his lips. 

Sasuke wouldn’t mind to just sit there and let Naruto to kiss and touch him like he wants.   
Then, they got out from the car; Naruto quickly walked around the car and helped Sasuke to get out from the car.  
“Thanks. How nice. I wouldn’t have thought that you can be such a gentleman.”   
Naruto slightly smiled. “You wouldn’t, hmm? But I need to warn you that the appearance sometimes can be deceiving. “  
“Then I can´t let my guard down beside you. Who knows how I will end up by the end of this day?”   
Naruto grinned. He took Sasuke´s arm into his hand and said. 

“Shall we go now?”  
“Yeah, let´s go.”   
And so they went for a long walk on the beach. The atmosphere was released and peaceful. They were laughing and joking. Some people would say they were behaving like newlyweds.   
After the walk they get in the car. Naruto started the car. 

“I must admit that I haven’t felt this ease and carefree in ages. I am really happy that you are with me right now and make my day even better.”   
Sasuke didn’t know what to say on this. His face began to blush heavily. He still isn’t used to get compliments from another male. Not to think on it, he tried to direct the conversation into other way.   
“I am curious right now, where are we going now?” He looked out the window the whole time avoiding looking at Naruto.   
“We will reach the town in 25 minutes. And it is almost lunchtime, so I thought that we shall go eat something before we go to the cinema and do some shopping.”  
“Now that you mentioned food….. I am hungry.” 

They both laughed up. And so the awkward atmosphere eased up a little.  
After 20 minutes they reached the town. It was around half past 11 so the streets were full of cars and traffic jams were almost everywhere. 30 minutes of long waiting in the traffic jam, they finally found a place to park the car.   
“Finally we are here. “

“Yes. I hate traffic jams.”   
“Me too, but it is lunchtime, so we shouldn’t be so angry. Next time, it would be better to come here a littler earlier. “   
“It would be a good idea.” Sasuke stated.   
Naruto laughed. “Let´s go. If we don’t hurry we will be late for our reservation. “Did you make a reservation?”  
“Of course I did.” 

“Oh, and in which restaurant if I may know?”   
“Don’t worry. That restaurant where we are going now is a quite good place with delicious food. When I am here, I often visit that place.”   
“Then, what are we waiting for? Let´s go. I am so hungry that I would able to eat a whole pig by myself”   
When arrived before the restaurant, they stopped. It didn’t look like a cheap one. It looked really elegant and fancy.   
“Don´t tell me that you have made the reservation in this restaurant?” 

“Why not, for my lover I would do anything I can. I want to give you everything you want and make you feel special and spoil you. And from time to time it feels good to be able to go to this kind of fancy places. Don’t think you so?”   
“Yes, but a cheaper restaurant would have done it. But I really appreciate your effort to oblige me. On the other hand, I don’t want to feel that you have to spend all your money on me. “

“Don’t say that. It is my pleasure if I can spend money on someone that I care the most. So, I don’t want to this kind of speech again. Your only duty for today is to enjoy the day and let me spoil you, ok? And now, let´s go. “   
Sasuke slightly smiled. This was all new for him. Naruto was really doing everything to satisfy him and spoil him.   
After the lunch they went into the town to do some shopping. They were also holding hands even if Sasuke was against it but in the end he gave in. Sasuke somehow wasn’t able to come up with a reasonable argument not to hold hands. The stopped by one of the shops. 

“It looks nice.” Sasuke stated looking at the new sweater in the shop window.   
“Do you want one?”   
“No. no…. I just….”   
“If you want one then just say so. Go in and try it on. I suggest it will look really good on you.”  
“It would be okay if I try this sweater on?”

“Yes. You don’t have to be so shy. Just go and try it on.” And he gently smiled at his black haired lover.   
And so Sasuke went in that shop and tried that sweater on.  
When he came out from the changing room, Naruto was already smiling in satisfaction.  
“It looks really good on you. “  
“Thanks:” And he blushed.   
Then Naruto turn his head towards one of the shop assistants.   
“We will take it. How much it cost?”   
“2000 yen. Sir” 

Then he looked back on Sasuke. “Do you like it, Sasuke?”   
“Yes. It is really nice and comfortable. “He smiled back on his blond lover.   
“And that´s the important. I will pay for it. This is my first gift to you. And I don’t want you to complain. OK? Just accept it.”   
Sasuke just bowed his head down and murmured a yes under his nose. After that Naruto paid for that sweater, grabbed Sasuke´s hand and went out from the shop.   
They were on the way to the cinema, when Sasuke stopped. Naruto looked back at him confused.  
“What´s wrong with you? “

“It is nothing. But it is really okay for you to spend your money on someone like me?” And he bowed his head.   
Naruto just loudly moaned in disbelief.   
“Come here. Haven´t I said it before that I don’t want to hear this again? And that your only duty is to enjoy the day and let me to spoil you? I am not regretting anything I have done. And what is wrong with spending money on someone I love? So please don’t blame yourself for that and just relax. OK?” And he kissed him on his lips.   
“Yes…. But…“ 

“There is no but. Now, let´s go to the cinema.” And then he grabbed his hand and squeezed it to make him sure about what he has said.   
“What kind of films do you prefer?” Naruto asked Sasuke, when they arrived before the cinema.   
“I like mostly action, sci-fi and comedies.”  
“Oh, what a coincidence I like this genres too.”   
“So, what do you think about this?” He showed on the poster on the left side.   
“It looks great.”   
“So it is settled.” And so he went and bought two tickets for the film.   
After the film, they came out from the cinema. They went for a walk outside the shopping center. On the way they stopped in front of a club.   
“Shall we go for a drink?” 

“I don’t know. But one drink hasn’t killed anybody yet.”   
“There you go. I am inviting you.” Sasuke just nodded in disbelief but at the same time a smile settled on his face. Naruto was really so persistent that he couldn’t help just smile.   
So they went in and sat down behind the bar, where they ordered.   
“Are you enjoying our date so far?”   
“Yes of course. So far this is my best day. I haven’t had so much fun in ages. “And he gulped from the drink.  
“I am glad to hear that. But today is not over yet.” And he grinned at him perversely. Sasuke bowed his head; He blushed heavily by the thought of the approaching night.   
“Oh, what is next on your list?”

“Do I really have to say it loud?” Naruto teased him a little.   
“Of course, how else should I know what are you planning with me?”   
Naruto grinned again and leaned closer to Sasuke´s ear and whispered.   
“Next is to make love to you in the hotel.” 

Sasuke got goose bumps from hearing Naruto´s seductive voice.   
“What is your answer, hmm? Or maybe you don’t want do it with me?”   
“It ….It isn’t that I don’t want to. I really want to but somehow I am too embarrassed to say these things out loud.”   
“I am relieved to hear that. Shall we already go, hmm?” and he licked his earlobe. Sasuke´s body began to tremble. He knew that this will gonna to happen although he was really nervous and embarrassed. 

After they drank their drinks they decided to go to the nearest hotel which was nearby.   
When they arrived there, Naruto went to the reception and booked the room for them. Then he came up to him.  
“Shall we go?” Sasuke just nodded. They came up to the elevator and press the button. The atmosphere was getting more and more tensed up. When the lift came, the door opened and they got in and pushed the button, which was on the left side. Their room was on the fourth floor on the end of the hallway.   
When they reached the door, Naruto noticed Sasuke´s bizarre behavior. He grabbed his hand and tightly squeezed it in his own.   
“You don’t have to be afraid. I will not hurt you or doing this which you don’t want to.” He calmed a little down but he was still nervous and the fact that they are going to spend the night together didn’t make it easier. It was the opposite. 

Although, he was dreaming about this for a quite a long time, he still couldn’t believe that it will happen for real. Naruto opened the door and as a gentleman he let Sasuke to go in first.   
They went in. Naruto closed the door behind him and locked the door, just in case. Sasuke could clearly hear how fast his heart was beating. Meanwhile he was lost in his own thoughts, Naruto put down the key on the top of the locker, which was nearby the door and carefully not to freak his lover out, he went behind him and slowly wrapped his hands around his waist. Sasuke felt that a pair of strong arms has wrapped around his waist putting him in a tight embrace.   
“Sensei….” 

“Hmm?”  
He could feel sensei´s scent and breathing on him. Naruto put his head down on his lover´s shoulder and began to kiss that area throughout the clothes. Sasuke didn’t say anything; he just let Naruto do as he wished. Anyway he hasn’t had any reason to resist him. While Naruto was kissing his shoulder and his neck, Naruto´s hand didn’t idle and slowly began to unbutton Sasuke´s coat. And before Sasuke knows it, he was stripped of his coat.   
Then he did the same thing with his sweater. But before he could do anything more, his hands were stopped. 

“What the matter, Sasuke?” he asked him, while he still was peppering his shoulders with kisses.   
“It's just…..” And then he unexpectedly turned around, so he could face Naruto directly. His face blushed heavily and he looked like a ripe tomato. Naruto frowned.   
“Something happened?” Naruto asked him. Sasuke couldn’t answer. Every time he looked into sensei´s eyes he forgets what he want to say. All he could see in those sky blue eyes were lust and infinite desire and passion. The silence between them became awkward and unbearable and so Sasuke made his move. 

He pushed Naruto away and turned around on his feet and quickly ran into the bathroom.  
“I need to take a shower” and then he disappeared in the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Naruto couldn’t help just smile.   
“He is so cute, pure and innocent.” Were his first thoughts after Sasuke run into the bathroom; then he took of his coat and boots and came up to the edge of the bed, sat down on it and then lay down on it. 

While he was waiting on him, he got rid of his clothes. The only thing he was wearing was his underwear. He was finishing with the stripping, when the door on the bathroom opened. His attention immediately was redirected to the door.   
Sasuke came out just with a towel wrapped around his waist. He could feel that hungry glance of his lover. He felt like he was slowly eaten up by his sensei. He wasn’t able to look at his lover. He was too embarrassed. Naruto gently smiled and said. 

“Come here, you don’t have to be afraid and don’t be shy. Just be yourself. I promise, I won´t hurt you. So, please come here.” And he reached out his hand towards his by the way really gorgeous black haired lover. Sasuke with unsure movements slowly came up closer and put his hand into Naruto´s.   
Naruto pulled him so close that their chests were already touching and their lips were just inches away from each other. 

“You are so beautiful. I can´t take off my eyes from you. I can´t wait to kiss you, touch you and be inside of you. I want to make love to you all night long and don’t think about anything else just you and your beautiful skin, those tempting lips of yours. “ During this, he slowly with his free hand touched Sasuke´s worked out chest and with slow movements he went down on his chest, stomach, belly, and stopped when he reached the edge of the towel.   
Sasuke´s whole body began to tremble under the slightest touch of sensei´s fingers. Naruto was looking straightly in Sasuke´s eyes, when his hand moved lower and touch his lover's slowly awaking member. Sasuke moaned out. 

“Sensei…” Naruto grinned perversely. Then he leaned closer to Sasuke´s ear and whispered.  
“You have already forgotten that in times like this when we are alone you should call me just Naruto? What a bad student you became. You need to be punished for this. On the other hand, I can´t wait to hear you moan my name under me, while I will be trusting into you. But to be honest, I wouldn’t mind either, if you will call me sensei. It makes me even more excited. “And he licked his earlobe. Then he turned him around, so he was standing backwards to the bed and slowly pushed him down on it. He climbed over him. He puts his hands on the both sides of his lover head, leaned closer, making impossible for Sasuke to escape. Then he finally closed the gap between them and kissed him. Sasuke was like in a Trans but then he gladly joined the kiss. The kiss was firstly gentle but then it turned into a deeper and more passionate one. 

Then Naruto went down, on his neck, where he kissed every inch of that beautiful skin and when he found the sensitive spot, he bit it slightly and licked it, leaving a dark mark behind. Sasuke cried out.   
“Naruto…”   
Naruto was like in heaven. Hearing his name in that way made him even more excited. Then he moved down on his chest, where he stopped by his nipples. He licked, bit and sucked them before he continued with the examination of the beautiful body under him. Sasuke felt every little touch and bites on his body, which like a friction, went throughout his whole body and caused indescribable pleasure. 

After that, Naruto went lower and lower. He stopped by his belly button, where he burrowed in with his tongue. Sasuke threw back his head and moaned out Naruto´s name. This time more loudly and more passionately.   
Naruto smirked and grinned in satisfaction. And he was determined to make Sasuke moan his name even more.   
After that he went down on his abdomen, where he with one move got rid of the annoying towel, which was already in the way. When he smashed the towel away, he could see the result of his hard-work. 

He licked his lips, perversely. Sasuke seeing this blushed again. Naruto to tease his lover a bit positioned himself a little lower and began to lick Sasuke´s leg from his toe up his crotch. Sasuke was a little impatient and so he began to move himself lower to manifest to his lover his anticipation and dissatisfaction.   
“Naruto …. Please… I want… it… right … now…” His breath became irregular. He was on the limit. Naruto in the end gave in and without wasting any more time, he leaned over Sasuke´s twitching member, kissed him on the tip and then he take the whole length in his mouth. Sasuke cried out loudly, when he felt Naruto's hot mouth on his member..  
“Sensei….more…. I want more….” 

He was literally begging him for release. But Naruto when he felt that his lover wouldn’t last long, he stopped.   
“What??? Why did you stop?” he looked at him with disappointment.  
“Don’t worry; I will let you come soon. But for now, it is my time to feel good.” And to prove his words, he firstly gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.   
“Spread your legs, honey. Now I will show what is real love making.” Sasuke obeyed him and spread his legs further from each other. Naruto licked his lips again.   
But before he could put in, he needed to prepare him. When he was about to put one of his fingers in, Sasuke stopped him.   
“It is alright. I don’t want your fingers. I want to feel your thick dick inside of me. Right now.” And he emphasized the word sensei. Naruto without thinking positioned himself between his legs and with his hand directed his twitching member to the entrance of his lusty lover.  
“Ah…” Sasuke cried out in pain. Some tears appeared in his eyes, but they have been immediately wiped off by his blond lover.  
“I told you, that I need you to prepare. Otherwise, it will only hurt.” 

“It is okay. It is not such a big pain. I can handle it. So please, don’t talk so much and move already.”  
Naruto looked at him in surprise but then he granted his lover wish and began to move.  
Firstly, he was moving slowly and carefully not to cause more pain to his lover but then he gradually increased the rhythm of his moves.   
“AH…. AH…. More….. More…. Naruto….”   
“Sasuke….”   
Suddenly, Sasuke´ s eyes widened and he cried out in pleasure.   
“NARUTO…….There …. More… “ 

Naruto grinned happily. He wouldn’t have thought that his lover would be such a lusty boy.   
The both of them felt that the release is on the way.   
“Naruto…. I will come…”   
“Me too, Sasuke… Let´s come together.” And with a last deep trust he reached his climax and came in his lover inside. It didn’t last long and Sasuke also came on his and Naruto´s abdomen.   
After that Naruto slowly pulled out and lay down next to his lover on the bed. Then, he took Sasuke into his embrace.   
“It was unbelievable.”   
“I can't agree with you more.”   
“But I am so tired.”   
“Me too, let´s go sleep. And before I forgot, I love you. “  
“I love you too, sensei.”   
And with a goodnight kiss they fell asleep in a tight embrace.   
….  
Stay tuned :D :D :D


	7. Phone call

Chapter 7 : Phone call  
The next morning, they woke up, dressed up and had breakfast. Then they returned home from their little “adventure”. From then on, their relationship stepped one lever higher and their bond were getting stronger and stronger.  
The next week began. It was the week of the tutorials, which meant also the week of the test. To Naruto´s relieved everything went smoothly and surprisingly, there was no one who failed. Of course, the student with the highest score was no one else than Sasuke Uchiha. Fortunately, nobody knows that he and Naruto sensei are in “that kind” of relationship and that is why he is always the best in the class, because he has the best lover and teacher in one person.  
Also their private lesson became more frequently and last much longer than they should have. It was Sunday morning; Naruto was lying in his bed with Sasuke in his arms. They spent every time they had together including weekends.

Sasuke was still half- asleep and murmuring something under his nose. Naruto grinned. It was total happiness for him. Lying in one bed with the one, who loves, he couldn’t have wish for more. But suddenly his mobile phone rang. And so carefully, not to wake up his precious boyfriend he sat up putting Sasuke´s hands on the pillow, then he stood up, took his mobile phone and answered it.

“Hello?”  
“Hi Naruto, it is me, Shikamaru.”  
“Hi, long time no hear from you, Shikamaru. How you are doing?”  
“Quite well, thanks. And you?”  
Naruto looked back at the bed, where Sasuke was still sleeping. He was dam so cute, and his sleeping face was so adorable and temping. But then he turned back and with a satisfied smile, spoke up.

“To tell you the truth, I can´t be happier than I am right now. “  
“Is that so? Don´t say me that you have already found a girlfriend.”  
“ You were close, Shikamaru. But my beloved one isn’t a girl. It is a male.”  
“What???”

“As you heard and don´t dare you to play the dumbfounded one here. You know that I am bi and in the last few years I am more interested in guys rather than girls. “  
“OK. You discovered me. Thanks, Obama. Oh, I hope that you have learnt your lesson from the last time and didn’t fall in love with a scumbag or a cheater dickhead like Kiba.”  
“Chill out Shikamaru. He is not that type of person. However, I am afraid what would you say on it if I say that I have fallen in love with one of my students.”  
“WHAT THE HELL? You fell in love with one of your students? Really Nigga? Are you out of your mind or something?”

“I wish, I didn’t tell about this. But you are my best friend and I can't hide something this important from you. But to answer your questions. I have not fallen on my head or whatever. It just happened. Do you think that I was wishing for it to happen? No, I wasn't. Because I really know what consequences and punishment we both can receive. On the contrary, he is so much nicer, and cuter and so fucking gorgeous student. He is like a forbidden fruit, which lures you to such extend that you cannot back off from it. “  
“For fuck sake, Naruto, do you even know in what have you got yourself into?”  
“Yes, I know it really well, you don't have to remind it. But honestly, for me it is too late already.”  
“Don´t tell me that you and that student have already done it.”  
“What if I say yes?”

“Jesus Christ, Naruto. You can't be that serious. “  
“For you disappointment I am. Actually, I am death serious about that student. I am an adult with more or less common senses and rational thinking to be able to distinguish between right and wrong. “  
“I understand it well, Naruto. Although, I have some doubts about it.”  
“This is up to me with whom I want to be and what I am doing. You´d better not lecture me about morals, because we know that you aren't that innocent as you are interpreting, are you?”  
“OK, I will give up. You are hopeless, Naruto.”  
“Did I hit the right spot?”  
“Shut up, dumbass.”  
“Who do you call dumbass, hmm?”  
“Naruto...”

“By the way, why are you eventually calling me?”  
“Oh, I almost forgot. It is about that in the second week of January, there will be a teacher’s conference in New York and you are due to be there and take a part of that conference as well. “  
“You must be fucking kidding me, right?”  
“No, I am not Naruto. Your appearance is compulsory.”  
Naruto´s mood sank under point of zero. He wanted to kill that jerk, which came up with this shit. He had other many other and more enjoyable and pleasurable plans, which need have to be done.  
“You can´t be serious. “

“Sorry, but this is how the things are. You'd better accept it, Naruto.”  
“Thanks Obama a lot. “  
“Don't be so angry Naruto. On the other hand, look at the positive side of it. You can take your little boyfriend with you.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yes, I am. It will spare many problems. On one hand you will take part at the conference and then you can have your lovey-dovey time with your boyfriend.”

Naruto looked again on Sasuke and smiled. Firstly he really wasn’t happy about travelling to New York, but now this offer is much more in his like.  
“Then, I have no demur against going to New York. “  
Then Naruto turned again towards the bed, where Sasuke was slowly waking up. “Fuck.”  
“What?”  
“It is nothing, Shikamaru.”

In fact, Naruto´s nose was bleeding. The sight of a half naked Uchiha, stretching on the bed, showing more skin and muscles than it would be appreciate at time like this caused Naruto a nosebleed.  
“This is all you wanted, Shikamaru?”  
“Yes. I am going now. But before I forget, on the conference will be Kiba also present. But really, I am going now. See you later in New York, dumbass.”  
With this, he hanged up. Naruto by the last words almost got a heart attack. “Why on earth must be Kiba also there? Why?” He hadn’t much time to think about because Sasuke already woke up and sat up.

“Something happened, Naruto? You look so pissed and out of tune.”  
“Don´t worry, Sasuke. I am fine. It is just that I have received a call from my colleague, who is also a teacher, but he works abroad saying that I have to attend a conference in New York, in January.”  
Sasuke sadly smiled. Because January was the only moth, where he hadn’t any school duties and exams and both could have been together as much as they wanted.

Naruto noticed it and immediately came up to the bed and sat down on it. He took Sasuke´s face into his hands and looked straight in those sparkling black eyes of his lover.  
“You have no reason to become gloomy, Sasuke. If you want, you can also come with me. Of course, if you want. I can´t force you to come with me if you don´t want to.”  
“It is really okay if I come with you?”

“Yes. I was also surprised, but Shikamaru assured me that you can also come with me. It would be a perfect opportunity to learn and explore other country. “  
“It sounds good. But what is the most important, we will be together. “  
Naruto took Sasuke in his tight embrace and kiss him on his black raven hair.

“And so what is your answer Uchiha? Would you mind to accompany me on that trip?”  
“Definitely yes, it would be my pleasure and honor to accompany you in such important trips like this one.”  
“Then it is settled. In three weeks time, we are heading towards the USA.”  
Then he pushed him a little away to be able to kiss him on those tempting lips.  
.....  
Stay tuned :D


	8. Holidays

Chapter 8 : Holidays  
Naruto and Sasuke agreed on going together to the USA, concrete to NY. For Sasuke it was the first time going abroad with his lover. Also for Naruto it was the first time that he would bring to a trip like this his precious lover.

Even though this situation was new and they couldn’t really expect anything from this and also going this far just the two of them frightened them out a little. On the other hand, this way it was much easier for both of them and they could avoid unpleasantly situations, misunderstandings and also they could have been certain about one thing. And that was, that neither Sasuke nor Naruto would have the chance to suspect the other of cheating and they didn’t have to spend the time separated from each other.

It was Christmas and Naruto invited Sasuke to spend the Christmas holiday with him. Sasuke gladly agreed and accepted Naruto´s invitation. He accepted it not just because he wanted to but because his mom and dad have decided to go abroad for Christmas and spend their time alone, just the two of them. They knew it that Sasuke has a male lover, although at first they couldn’t bear with the fact that their son is dating a man and they also were a little disappointed and pissed off of Sasuke because he kept this relationship in secret and told them just right before their journey. Every time he was going over Naruto he lied to his parents. Even though it wasn’t right but he hadn’t any other choice.  
But after they talked about it thoroughly and thanks to Sasuke´s stubbornness and perseverance and defending his love no matter what, his parents realized that their son is really serious about it and in the end thanks to this relationship, Sasuke´s language abilities showed also some improvement.

It was Christmas Eve. Naruto and Sasuke were happily preparing for the festive evening. They also decorated the Christmas tree and the whole flat. While one of them was doing the cleaning duties, the other was in the kitchen and was cooking the meal.  
When the clock showed 6 pm, they finished the house choices, went into the kitchen and set the table. They were helping each other out in every way and they literally looked like newlyweds.

After the dinner, they both went into the living room, where the Christmas tree could have been found, they gave each other the presents.  
“Merry Christmas, Naruto.”  
“Merry Christmas, Sasuke. I hope you will like the present I bought to you.”

“You don’t have to worry about it. I like everything you gave to me, because it comes from you.”  
Both of them blushed. Then, they hugged each other. Near the Christmas tree, where they were standing, above them was the mistletoe. And so Naruto with a happy grin on his face grabbed Sasuke´s face and kissed him. Sasuke gladly kissed him back.  
After they opened their presents, they went into Naruto´s bedroom and celebrated Christmas with lots of passionate love making.

Two days later.  
After their intense exercises in the bedroom, they decided to go into the town for small shopping and a proper walk in the town park. They were totally like newlyweds, they were holding hands, cuddling to each other and kissing each other without caring about the outside world. They were happy in their own small world. And that was more than enough for them.  
The time passed really quickly and the last day of the year has come. Naruto invited Sasuke to a hot spring in the near to relax and make this last day of the year a little bit more special.  
“We are here.” Naruto said when they arrived to the hot spring complex.  
“Ah. Thank you Naruto but is it really ok to be here?”  
“Yes it is. I really want you to pamper you after all you are my lover, aren’t you?”

“That is true. “  
“So? Just let everything go and enjoy this little relax before our trip. Now, can we go?”  
“Yes.”  
And so the both of them, got out from the car and went to the reception, where Naruto equipped the necessary things. Sasuke looked around but no one else except them could have been found there.  
Naruto with a big smile came up to Sasuke.

“Why aren’t here any other guests just the two of us?” He asked the blonde out of curiosity.  
“It is because…. “And then he leaned his head closer to Sasuke´s ear and whispered. “ It is because I have booked the whole complex for today. So there is no one else just the two of us. “  
“What? Why did you do that?”  
“It is because I didn’t want other people to see your beautiful body and I also didn’t want to risk that somebody will walk in during our lovey-dovey time. “  
Sasuke heavily blushed. From when has Naruto become such a pervert…. He couldn’t come up with a normal explanation on this. On the other hand, he liked it when Naruto was taking care about him and pampered him.

And so they spent the last day of the year at the hot springs. They were sitting on the veranda and when it was midnight, they shared a kiss and then enjoyed the fireworks.  
“Happy New Year, Sasuke.” And he came behind the black haired man and hugged him from behind. He put his head on his lover´s shoulder.  
“Happy New Year, Naruto. I am so touched. I have always dreamed about spending the last day of the year with the one I love in a hot spring and now thanks to you my dream came true. “And then he turned around lifted Naruto´s face and kissed him.

…  
A week later  
It was the day of their trip. They were packing their things.  
“Are you sure that I can come with you to NY?”

“Yes it is. How many times are you going to ask me this stupid question again, hmm?”  
“I just want to persuade myself that I won’t be a bother to you.” Naruto after hearing that came up to Sasuke and said.  
“Shikamaru said that you can come if you want to. And you agreed. So I don’t really understand your hesitation right now.”  
“Sorry, that I am making nothing just trouble but I just want to put myself on ease that it is really ok to go with you.”

“Now I am saying that it is more than ok you to come with me. Otherwise, if you would have turned this down, I myself wouldn’t have gone to NY. And in all, I wouldn’t have cared less about the consequences. “  
Sasuke relieved after hearing those words from Naruto. But there was still one thing which bugged him.  
“There is another thing I wanted to ask you. “

“OK, ask everything what is on your heat. Maybe I can put your mind on ease a little more.”  
“When you were chatting on the phone with your colleague, I overheard a name. Who is Kiba? And why were you so pissed off?” Naruto´s eyebrows twitched. He turned aside from Sasuke and went up to the window.  
He wasn’t prepared for this situation but it must have happened sooner or later. And so he took a deep breath and spoke up.

“So you overheard it, hmm? … So, let's put some facts on the table. Kiba is also one of my colleagues, who works abroad and also my ex-boyfriend. Yes we were a couple a during our college studies. But don’t mistake me, ok? In the beginning everything was fine, but then on our first anniversary I found him with other guy fucking in our dorm. I was so totally derailed and furious that someone could easily say that I was worse than hundred furious women together. Until today, I cannot over it and when I hear his name I feel disgusted, ashamed and hurt. It was like a hit below the belt. I promised myself that I won´t jump in a relationship with other males. But then, you came into my life and I was really happy because you showed me that loving someone and trust someone is the best thing which can happen in a person´s life….” And he almost began to cry.  
This time, Sasuke came up to Naruto and took him in a tight embrace.

“That asshole, how dare of him to hurt someone like you. He is a total jerk, cheater. I hate this kind of people, who plays the role of the lovingly and caring person but in reality they are just playing a cruel game. How could he do that? I will never do this to you, I promise. You are the most important person, with whom I want to spend my rest of my life. I will protect you no matter what. If we very likely to bump into each other, what I suggest we will, I will kill him with no mercy. You can trust my words, Naruto. Not in vain, I have a black belt in martial arts. So he better watch out, with whom he wants to play. “

Naruto felt like a stone has fallen off his shoulders and felt much better and kind of safe in Sasuke´s arm.  
“Thanks a lot Sasuke. I really appreciate it. I am so happy that you are coming with me. This way I will able to survive this easier and also can make lots of good memories during the trip. But now, we better hurry, or we will miss our plane.” And Naruto gave Sasuke a slightly kiss on his lips.  
“That is true.” And so they finished packing, dressed up and hand in hand went to the airport. Luckily they arrive in time on the airport and caught their plane, which final destination was NY City.  
….  
Stay tuned :D


	9. Beginning of the trip

Chapter 9 : Beginning of the trip

Naruto and Sasuke safely landed in NY. They got out from the airplane and went to pick up their suitcases. When they did it, Sasuke asked him.  
“Where are we going now?”  
“Firstly we need to catch a taxi with which we can get to our hotel and arrange our staying and other things and then I would prefer a little sleep because the jet lat is sometimes unbearable. “

“That is true. So then, what are we waiting? Let´s go and find a free taxi. “And with hand in hand they went out from the airport. They were lucky, because a free taxi was already standing in front of their eyes.  
Naruto went closer and ask the taxi driver if he is free and if he could get them to the particular address, which he gave him. The taxi driver bowed and said Naruto to get in the car. He also helped with the luggage.

On the way to the hotel, Naruto showed Sasuke throughout the car window some interesting buildings and also told him about their history a little. Sasuke was carefully listening to every word, which Naruto said. This kind of interpretation is much more interesting, than sitting in the school behind the desk and listen to a boring interpretation of the professor.

When they arrived to the hotel, Naruto paid for the taxi and together with Sasuke went in. Naruto arranged the necessary things. When he was finished, he came back to Sasuke, told him where their room is situated and then went to the elevators.  
Their room was situated on the fifth floor on the very end of the long corridor. Naruto with a big grin on his face gave the key, which had the shape of a credit card to Sasuke. Sasuke carefully showed the key in the hole, which was followed by a quick sound and the door opened.

Sasuke barely crossed the threshold of the door, his jaw dropped in dumb amazement. This wasn’t a normal hotel room. It was kind of luxury apartment which was equipped with all luxury things, about which a normal person could just dream about.  
Sasuke look at Naruto suspiciously.   
“Are you out of your mind?”  
Naruto was awaiting this kind of questions.  
“Why should I have?”  
“Have you robbed a bank or something? From where on Earth you have so much money to be able to book a apartment like this?”

“Not exactly, Sasuke. I just want you to feel comfortable and pamper a share with you all the things I was given. Sorry for not telling you about my financial background. My parents are by the way one of the richest people in Japan. They are multimillionaires. But I hated that life style and I had different opinions on life than my parents have. We had a really bad quarrel but in the end we agreed that I can do with my life what I want and also squander money on things that I consider as a good invest. And also I didn’t want the people to gossip behind my back and so I have moved from Tokyo after my graduation and found a job as a college teacher at your university. To be honest, it wasn’t my plan to fall in love with anyone but then you came in to my life and twisted me around your finger so easily that I couldn’t believe myself. “

Sasuke hearing that, he didn’t know what to think or what to say. He lost the path of his own thoughts. This was something that he wasn’t expecting to come He was literally dumbfounded. After a while, Naruto came up to him and hugged him.  
“Are you angry?”

“I cannot say that I am angry, but also I am not happy about it either. Why haven’t you told me this earlier?”  
“I know, I am the one to blame for keeping it a secret from you. But if I have told you about my position and my family background, you wouldn’t have been interested in a guy, who has a lot of money and you might have thought, that I am just playing with you and would you be cast aside when I get bored or fed up with you. I was afraid that you wouldn’t take me serious. Although, firstly I have thought that you are just making fun of me with being lovers and stuff.”

“Really nigga? Did you seriously think I would do that? It seems that you don´t know me very well but on the other hand, I must admit that firstly I wasn’t serious about you and all I wanted was a little fun. But after some time I have realized that I have seriously fallen in love with you and all I wanted was to be with you no matter what. “  
Naruto tightened his hug.

“Oh... at least we cleared all the mess and misunderstandings I have caused and I am really happy that you are with me in this moment. I cannot wish for more. If you are with me then I don´t need anything else.”  
Sasuke smiled in disbelief. Firstly Naruto confess that he is a multimillionaire, which had derailed him a little and then to make up for that he just began to telling some lovey-dovey words and doing everything to placate him.

“OK. Let´s move on. What are we going to do now?”  
“I thought about taking a hot bath together and get some sleep.”  
“That sounds good. And then?”  
“And then? What about visit some museums, shopping centers and then going for a dinner and have few drinks?”  
“That sounded like a date for me.”

“You don´t say. It is a date for your information.”  
“And when will that conference take place?”  
“The conference will start in two days time. I will give a call to Shikamaru to make sure about it. Until then, my time is all yours, Sasuke.”  
“What an honor.”  
Naruto laughed up.  
“We haven’t seen the whole apartment yet.”  
“That is true. By the way, have you been here before?”

“Yes, I was here two times before. But this is the first time; I came here with my lover. It will be interesting. Shall I show you the rest of this place?” And he stretched his hand out, took Sasuke´s hand into his own and they went together to explore the rest of the apartment.  
After that they took a bath and went to sleep. They had to sleep out the jet lat.  
The next day, they decided to go on that agreed date. Naruto took Sasuke to museums, then they were walking on the streets and window – shopping. And when they arrived in the shopping center, they went to have some lunch. It was noon and both of them were a little tired from the long walk.  
“Do you like to be here in NY, Sasuke?”

“To be honest, it is quite an interesting city, although it is really big and for a person who came here for the first time and have some language barriers it could be difficult to orientate and get to the right places, however this city is much more of my taste. It has its own positives and negatives. One in one, I can imagine that one day maybe I will live here. “  
“Yes, NY is a large city and I have been here 4 times before and every time I was here I learned new things and got to know new habits and cultural events, for example. And I also am still considering moving here from Japan, one day, with you of course, if we will be together until then.”  
Sasuke blushed and it made him kind of happy that Naruto is counting him in his future. While they were eating and talking about some trivial matters a brown haired guy appeared in that restaurant, where Naruto and Sasuke were having their lunch.

The brown haired guy with a provocative look and smile came up to their table and said.  
“HoHo... long time no see Naruto.”  
Naruto turned in the way, from which the voice came and when he saw who that guy is, his expression changed in a blink of an eye.  
“What the fuck are you doing here Kiba?”  
“I am just here to eat something like you and your.... let me guess your boyfriend is doing?”  
Naruto´s good mood was long gone. Sasuke immediately got the point, when Naruto mentioned Kiba´s name. So this guy is that son of bitch cheater. His blood was slowly boiling in his veins.

“It is none of your business, with whom I am with, you bastard.”  
“I know, I am sorry for my rudeness. But I wouldn’t have imagined not in my wildest dream that you would start an affair with a student?”  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
“Ho-ho, Chill out Naruto.”  
“How on earth I am supposed to chill out when you are here, hmm?”  
“Is seeing me that irritating for you?”

“Yes, it is. After what have you done, I cannot stand you out and your grinning face. “  
“You can´t be serious that you haven´t forgotten me, I thought that after some time has passed that you may forgive me and even a little you would miss me.”  
Naruto was on the edge with his patience, but he didn’t want to make a scene in the restaurant. He couldn’t eat a bite more after Kiba has shown his face up in front of him and Sasuke either as he looked at his lover and so he called the waiter and paid the bill and then the three of them went out from the restaurant and the shopping center.  
Sasuke kept silent, he didn’t want to stuck his nose into their business but if that jerk will go too far then he will punch him.

“What the hell do you think you are, you asshole? After you dare to cheat on me on our first anniversary, you think that after some time, I will forgive you?”  
“I know that I have done something stupid and I was restless but it happened and I cannot change the past. So what if I say yes? If you have really loved me than it shouldn’t have been a problem.”  
Sasuke was getting more and more pissed off. This jerk has allowed himself too much. He was amazed that Naruto hasn’t punched him yet.

“What did you say? Do you think that cheating on someone is not that big deal? And what worse you did on our first anniversary... are you really that kind of asshole that I would forgive something like that? Then I must disappoint you because I will never forgive you. NEVER.”

“.... okay good to know how the things are because then I can say that I did cheat on you that day on purpose. I had known that that day was our first anniversary.”  
“You did what ?????” Naruto´s anger was building up inside. Not just in him. Sasuke was really restraining himself from punching that jerk.  
“As I said, I did it on purpose to see your reaction on it....” He couldn’t finish his thoughts because Sasuke couldn’t hear that shit anymore and punched him in the face with all he got and Kiba has fallen down on the ground. Naruto came up to him and kicked him in the stomach.  
“You son of a bitch... so in the end I was just a moment of fun for you? Huh? “ 

Then he kicked him again. Kiba just cried out in pain.  
Sasuke put his hands down on Naruto´s shoulders.   
“It is enough... he does not deserve even your kicks. Let´s go before someone calls the cops. “  
“You are right Sasuke, Let´s go.”  
And so the two of them went back to the hotel, which had also a spa and went there to try relax and getting themselves on other more pleasurable thoughts and forget that unpleasant meeting with that arrogant jerk.  
.....  
Stay tuned :D


	10. Plans, promise

Chapter 10 : Plans, promises

After they finished the spa they, dried themselves and walked together to their apartment. When they arrived Sasuke closed the door behind them and locked it.  
“What a first day in this city we had.”  
“Tell me about it. My mood is under point zero right now, thanks to that asshole, cheater.”  
Sasuke came up to Naruto and hugged him from behind.

“Don’t think about it anymore. It will just make you unhappier and preoccupied and it also doesn’t have a good effect on your mental health. Don’t let your anger, despite and disgust overcome your common sense. It will play on his cards and you know it really well. Although, this was the first time I have seen him, but I can tell for sure that he is a real son of a bitch and trickster who just play the innocent and flirting bitch to get under the skin of his victims and then he just use them and play with them for a while and then do something like he did to you. Just by looking you can tell that nothing good can be expected from him.”

“I know it. But it is just that, what he had said was too shocking and too unreal to absorb and accept. At first I have thought that he must be joking and what he is talking about is just nonsense.”  
“Unfortunately, he was telling the truth. I am not sorry for punching him but he deserved it even thought he could have ended up even worse. But it wouldn’t be good if we had made a bigger scene out of it as it already was. Thank God, that those few people who were walking around didn’t call the cops. “

“That is true. After this he sunk in my eyes even lower. I don’t know what I will do tomorrow on the conference where he also has been invited. But one thing for sure, if he ever dare to even speak to me I will tear him until his body won´t be recognizable. That is for sure.”  
“If were you, I would really watch out because I am 100% he will not leave this thing and he would want to take revenge on you or me or bring you into compromising situation. I have a bad feeling about him, you know. At first look, he looked like a normal person but when he opened his mouth he turned into someone who lures his pray with sweets words and actions making the other believe in him. And who knows what is going on in his head right now, but I guess nothing good for sure.

Meanwhile …  
Kiba returned to his apartment, with one hand hiding his shiner under his right eye and with the other holding beyond his stomach. It hurt like all hell that for sure but lucky him, he managed to get back without any noticing.

The first thing he did, he went into the kitchen, put some ice in a plastic bag and put it on his eye.  
“That brat, what he was thinking, huh? He is Hulk or what? I must admit he is really strong. And he looked like he is good in martial arts as well. Ouch.”  
After a few minutes he put the ice back down and went to take a shower. He was covered in mug and dust. His stomach still hearted when he went through that area with soap. He painfully sipped.

“That retard Naruto. I will show him, where his place is. Doesn’t dare he think that he has a rich papa and mama he is allowed to do kick and treat other people as trashes. OK, maybe I overdid it a little and his furiousness and anger was eligible. But those kicks he could have spared them. One thing is for sure from now things are going to take really interesting direction. Someone may say for what I am aiming for if I am the bad guy in the whole situation. I should better run away with my tail between the legs. But I won´t do that until he pay the price for these kicks and for that punch. He better not thinks that he will get away with it. And his little boyfriend either. “  
He came out from the shower, dried himself up and put on his pajamas and went to the bedroom where he lay down on the bed with his hands crossing behind his head.  
“They better do not think that I will let this things be as they are. Both of them will have to pay a price for it. And what kind of price it should be? Huh?” he sarcastically smiled when he thoroughly thought about it.  
“I have it. Best will be if I firstly purposely began to flirt with that dull and naive Naruto to make his cute little boyfriend jealous and when it happens then I will top it with that I will let his cute little boyfriend to be a witness how unfaithful his darling really is and also show him that he in reality wants him just for his look. Ha-ha-ha. Hell yeah, tomorrow is that stupid conference. This would be the perfect chance to make my first move on him.”  
And with that he fell asleep.  
….  
Back to our lovebirds who are laying in the bed in tight embrace.  
It was almost 11 in the evening but neither Sasuke or Naruto could sleep.  
“Hey Sasuke are you still up?”

“Yes, and as I can see that you cannot also fall asleep Naruto.”  
“Unfortunately, I can't. Today's events and those unpleasant moments are still showing up in front of me every time I try to sleep. “  
Naruto cuddled himself closer to Sasuke´s hot body. His embrace was the only safe place where nobody could hurt him and were he could put his mind on easy but this time he couldn’t, he was still shaken up from the words of that asshole.  
Sasuke kissed him on his forehead and tightened his hug around his blond lover.  
“I know that what has happened today is still clinging and echoing in your head but you have to move on and forget it. You don’t need to be afraid of him; I will be here with you and I won´t leave your side no matter what. I promise.”

“Thank you for your words, Sasuke. I am so glad that you are with me right now and that you are standing by my side in good and in bad. I really am thankful for it. I don’t know what should I have done if you haven´t been here with me.”

Sasuke smiled. Their bond which they shared gets deeper and deeper as days passes by. They are together just a short period of time but they share deeper bond than most of the couples who are together for a longer period of time. Even though this love must stay in secret from the others but as we know that the forbidden fruits tastes the best and it is easy to fall for it and unfortunately in most cases there is no escape from it.

“I am also really happy that I had the chance to come here with you. We will need to thank Shikamaru or what was that guy name who allowed it. It is like dream came true that we can be together without hiding our relationship and can freely love each other. For me this is the best part of it. However, from now on we have an enemy, who I guess is now planning how to separate us, humiliate and make fun and will make us pay for those kicks and punch which he truly deserved. So promise me one thing Naruto. “  
He turned his face towards the blond and looked deeply into those beautiful sky blue eyes, which were innocently looking into those night dark black eyes of his black haired lover.  
“What is it?”

“Promise me that you will never let your guard down and watch out and won´t fall in the trap of that jerk and won´t believe anything he says about me to you and also you won´t be meeting him apart from the official meetings, on which you both have to be present. OK?”  
“I promise it. I won´t let myself be manipulate by that asshole no matter what even if he will try to break me, I won´t give in to him again. I have burned myself once. I definitely won´t make the same mistake again. Even though this trip was originally to be our best trip, but I know that we can bring out the best of it even if that bastard will make our lives like living hell. “  
And then they seal that promise with a deep and passionate kiss. “But you know Sasuke that promise applies to you as well.”  
“I know it; you don’t have to mention it. And now let´s sleep.”  
He kissed him for a last time on his forehead and both of them fell asleep in each other´s arm.  
….  
Stay tuned :D


	11. Pesky ex

The next morning was the conference. Naruto after what happened yesterday he would rather spend the whole day in the bed with Sasuke than going to the conference where he must abide Kiba´s presence. But the participation on that conference was compulsory.  
Both of them wake up and shared a morning kiss.  
“Good morning.”  
“Good morning, did you sleep well?”

“Thanks to you, yes. Although firstly I couldn’t fall asleep, but then when you were holding in your arms, I fall asleep in no time.”  
“I am glad to hear that. I don’t mind to become your personal pillow. “

“Huh… it is not that bad idea. I will consider it, later. Now, I have to go to that stupid conference. This is the last time that I participate, when Kiba is also there. Not because I am afraid or something, it is just that I become sick just from seeing his face.”  
“I understand it. But you have to show him, that he has no influence on you and you don’t give a flying fuck about his presence. On the other hand, I am bugged. He may plan something. I am sure that he wants us to break up or humiliate one of us in front of the other. And I don’t like the idea going you on that fucking conference but if you have to than you must obey.”

“That is true. And you are right. He is that kind type of person, who doesn’t let things just be like it is. And I am sure that he will try to make our lives miserable especially mine. But do you know what? I won´t let that happen. If he tries to break us apart then I will show him more than 100 reasons not to do so. And if he wants to play then let the game start. Who said that, the game could be playing just by one person? “  
“That is true. And I am persuaded that the things he will do against us, will come back to him but in much worse way.”  
“I cannot agree with you more, Sasuke. He is a dull as a tree trunk and thinks that he has eaten all the wisdom of the world and he can do as he pleases. He is terribly jealous person. I had the feeling when we were together that he was jealous over my clothes, mobile, cars, money. I was such a dumbass that I haven’t realized it sooner and haven’t broken up with him at the start to begin with. Our whole relationship turned out to be a bad joke. “

“Don’t worry about it Naruto. He will not change, I doubt it. He was really jealous over the fact that your parents are multimillionaires and have a huge influence in various areas. He couldn’t accept the fact that you are on much more higher level than he could ever be. And when he found out that he cannot financially and physically break you, than he broke you emotionally for which I am still pissed and will never forgive him. He is a good for nothing person, who still haven´t find his own path of life and still parasite on the past and you. And I swear, if he tries anything on us to break us apart than I will slice him into pieces. You need to know one thing Naruto. I will never leave you alone. NEVER! Even if pink elephants are suppose to fall from the sky.”

Naruto smiled. He was so happy, that he still couldn’t believe it. Being with Sasuke was so much better than in his previous “relationship”.  
“OK, let´s stop with this topic. Where will be that conference take place by the way?”  
“Oh shit. I almost forgot to tell you that. The conference will take place in this hotel. On the third floor is a big conference room and there will be held this conference or better said meeting. It is plus for me, because we will not be so far from each other. “

After that he cuddled to Sasuke´s warm body again. The black haired guy protectively put his arm around him and pulled closer and kissed him on his forehead.  
“Good to know. Do you have any idea, how long it will last?”  
“I guess, it will last about 2 or 3 hours. Shikamaru said that, there will be a guy, who will show us new and more effective ways of teaching and will also teach us how to use some fancy gadgets to raise the level of learning and other kind of I would say “boring” stuff.”  
“It sounds interesting. I hope you will survive this and don’t get bored to death. “And he smiled. Naruto smiled back.  
“I hope so too. I have a question. There is chance that my other colleagues will invite me to have some drinks with them. And so I am asking you, if you wouldn’t mind to accompany me in that event.”

“It would be my pleasure. But are you sure that I can come with you? What if, Kiba will nag us and makes scenes in front of your other colleagues? “  
“Don’t worry about. If he dares to humiliate us in front of them, then he better doesn’t wish me. And my other colleagues know that I am in a relationship with you, so you don’t have to worry about anything.”  
“Then I am glad. And when will that conference starting?”  
“At 2 pm. What time is it by the way?” Sasuke reached for his mobile phone, which was on the bedside table and checked the time.  
Naruto hearing that, licked his lips, pulled himself higher, so he could reach Sasuke ´s ear and whispered.  
“What if we use the free time for a little play, hmm?” And he licked Sasuke´s earlobe. Sasuke began to tremble.  
“And what kind of play do you want to play, you naughty sensei.”  
“You know it really well, mister Uchiha.”

“Oh… I suppose I have no other choice than to give in and just join the play.”  
“That is correct.” Then Sasuke kissed the blonde sensei with a ravenous and passionate kiss.  
They have made love till Naruto wasn’t force to leave for the conference.  
“Don’t forget, when the meeting will be over, I will come for you. And when the whole circus and the drink party will be over, we will continue in our playing. What you say?”  
“It sounds good. I am in. But if I will be a good boy, will you let me be the seme?”  
Naruto smiled. “I will consider it. But you really have to be a good boy, Uchiha.”

“You can bet I will.” And then shared a last kiss before Naruto headed towards the conference room.  
When he arrived there, some of his ex- schoolmates were there. And so he went up to them and greeted them.  
“Ah, Naruto long time no see you.”  
“Hi Gaara. Long time no see you too. How are you doing?”  
“Thanks for asking. I must admit that quite well. But I think not as well as you. If you know what I mean.”  
Naruto laughed. That is true.

“Have you got some plans for later?” Gaara asked.  
“Not in particular. “  
“Then I am inviting you and of course your beloved boyfriend for some drinks. And don’t say no, even if Kiba will be also there. Don’t worries, if he tries to make you feel uncomfortable, I will punch him. “  
“Who else will come except us?”

“Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Sakura,Hinata, Kakashi and Iruka as well.”  
“The party killer must be there like always.”  
“It is a commonplace. Without him the party hasn’t got the right pizzazz. “  
“That is true. “

Gaara and Naruto were chatting when the unpleasant persona entered the room.  
“Oh shit…” Naruto´s mood immediately got worse. Gaara either was happy that Kiba was here. He knew about their relationship and how it ended.  
“Hi guys.” He greeted up with the others. Just Naruto didn’t say and single word.

He came up where Naruto and Gaara were standing. He did it on purpose. A little teasing doesn’t killed anybody yet, so why not to tease the anger bear a little more?  
“Oh….. What a scene. Someone would say that you’re flirting with each other. “  
“Shut up. No one is interested in your opinion “Kiba didn’t giving a fuck about it and continued.  
“Yesterday you were so lovey-dovey with your boyfriend and now you are flirting with Gaara. I wouldn’t have thought that you are such a slut…”  
Naruto turned around and punched him so hard that Kiba has fallen on the ground. Luckily, the others weren’t here yet.  
“You son of a bitch…. Yesterday, wasn’t enough for you, huh?”

“Nope, I told myself that while you are here I will try to tease a little and get your little student boyfriend jealous.”  
“Kiba…. You are going too far. Calm down and let Naruto be as he is. You haven’t treasured him when you had the opportunity then why are you so bugged and derailed by the fact that he has moved on a have a blossoming relationship with his lover?”

“I don’t know either; I just cannot accept the fact that he has everything and he has already forgotten me and moved on so easily.”  
“Are you so dull or are just playing the idiot here? Cannot your little brain in that stupid head absorb the info that Naruto doesn’t want to have anything to do with you? That he has moved on and now tries to be happy with other guy, who really appreciate and treasure him?”  
Naruto couldn’t be silent anymore.

“Kiba…. You were the one, who cheated on me and what is more you said yourself that you were with me just out of fun and that you intentionally cheated on me. And now you cannot accept that I don’t want to see your ugly, disgusting face? Do you know what? Do as you please but I must warn you. Don’t you dare to approach me, my friends and especially my lover, did you understand it? If you do, then don’t wish me. I will make your life into a living hell. You know that I can do it. And now, GET OUT! You are not welcome here anymore.”  
Kiba just grinned.  
“As you wish; my highness. But don’t forget I will haunt you and try everything to make you suffer.”  
And with that he turned around and made his leave.  
Naruto and Gaara exhaled in relief. Although, they have to explain Shikamaru why Kiba isn't here but he will surely understand why they have to do what they did.  
…..  
Stay tuned :D


	12. The party

When Kiba left the conference room Naruto and Gaara exhaled in relief. Kiba was really a pesky and a nuisance for them. When Shikamaru will ask why Kiba isn´t here, they will just say the truth.  
It was still twenty minutes till the start of the conference meeting, when finally Shikamaru and the others have arrived. He immediately came up to Naruto and Gaara.  
“Hi guys. Long time no see you.”

“Hi Shikamaru, long time no see you and the others. And what I can see is that nobody has changed drastically during these three years since we last see each other in person.”  
“it applies for you two, too.” Shikamaru looked around but he couldn’t find Kiba.  
“Do you have any guess where Kiba can be found?”

Naruto looked at Gaara and vise versa. “Shikamaru, we have to tell you something. Honestly, Kiba was here not a long time ago, but………. His rude and derisive behavior towards Naruto was unacceptable. He was like a maniac who uses every situation to humiliate and make fun of Naruto. I know that you are in good terms with him, but today he went too far and to avoid some scenes here, we threw him out. “  
Shikamaru looked at them with a little confusing look. He knew that Naruto and Kiba were in relationship and also knew how it “nicely” ended. But he wouldn’t have thought that Kiba would do anything too bring Naruto into a compromising and humiliating situation. It doesn’t seem to be truth.  
“Are you telling me that Kiba is capable to do that?”

“As if just that, Shikamaru. Can I tell you something? Kiba is worse than an asshole. I have a feeling that he is possessed to break me and humiliate me in front of my boyfriend and the others. I really pity him, because he is an successful and recognized teacher but with this he lows himself in my eyes under the black ground. And I have to tell you something, what happened yesterday. Trust me I am telling the truth, if you want, Sasuke can confirm it without a problem. “  
“OK… that is new for me. Do you know what you can tell after this meeting ok? Gaara, have you told him that we are going after this meeting to have a little party?”  
“Yes, of course I have. “

“OK, but for now, let´s focus on the meeting. It is a pity that Kiba cannot be here, but we cannot do anything for it.”  
“And when will this whole shitty meeting start?” Naruto wasn’t in a good mood still but knowing that that shit-stain will not polluting the air in here, he was kind of relieved.  
In that moment a man in a black suit and black tie stepped in the conference room. Everybody sat down behind the round table. The man put down his briefcase on the table and pulled out some papers from it.  
“Good afternoon. My name is John and I will be talking about the new methods of teaching and some technical equipment which can make a teacher´s life much easier. I know, it sounds really boring for most of you. On the other hand, I hope that with this meeting and presentation you will absorb the information and when you return to your countries, you will try to apply it in the practice. So not to waste any time, let the show begin.”  
Two hours later….

The meeting was slowly ending. Naruto and Gaara were whispering to each other and agreeing that he and Sasuke will come and join the rest of the group about an hour after this finish.  
The man ended his presentation with a good feeling and full of hope that his presentation was beneficial even though it was kind of boring but it couldn’t be help. When the meeting ended Shikamaru went up to the man in black and thanks him for coming here and teaching and sharing his experiences and results with them. Both of them shook hands and parted ways. But of course before it, Shikamaru also invited him for a drink today. The man accepted his invitation. A few drinks will not kill anyone.  
Meanwhile, he was speaking with that guy, Naruto made his leave and with an accelerated walk he rushed towards the elevator. There he pushed the button and waited for the elevator to open the door. When it happened he got in and pushed number 5 and stepped to the back of the elevator.  
When the elevator stopped on the fifth floor, he got out and went to check up on his lover. When he entered the apartment, Sasuke was sitting on the couch and watching some boring serials.

On the sound of opening door, Sasuke´s senses sharpened. When he saw that it was Naruto, he took the remote control into his hand and pushing the red button he turned off the TV. Then he stood up and went up to give Naruto a welcome back kiss.  
Naruto gladly kissed him back. It felt so good to feel his lips again. When their lips parted, Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke´s shoulder. Sasuke wrapped his hands around him and took him into a tight embrace. While with one hand he was holding him with the other he slowly caressed Naruto´s back. He could feel that something is wrong.  
“Something has happened Naruto?”

“Except for Kiba´s appearance and his constantly provocations and harassment, went quite well...However, I was on the edge grabbing him under his collar and throwing him out through the window. But in the end he was told by Gaara and me to get out and not to show his face up again.”  
Sasuke caressed his back without stopping.

“That asshole…. If he dares to show up at the party I will tear him into pieces I swear. Maybe I look still like a teenager but most of people don’t even know that I am a black belt holder and I am also mastering myself in other martial arts. I will scrag him. That is a promise. It feel like throwing up when I remember that you and he were a couple. “  
“Tell me about it… I must have been out of my mind when I got together with him. I am so regretting it…. If I could erase that part of my past I would do that without hesitation… Trust me…” And he was on the verge of crying. Sasuke tightened his hug.

“I know…. But for now please don´t get yourself into depression because of that. I am here with you and I will try with all my might to erase him from your memories and replace them with better ones. Okay? You must be strong enough to handle this situation and don’t let him play with you as he wants. He knows how to play on your feelings but you mustn’t give in to him, ever. If you do, you will just burn yourself again. And that I won´t allow it to happen. Not until he can see me. We must stay calm and just putting on our poker face and don’t care about him. That is the only way. “

“You are right as always. Even tough, you are just a student you are much mature as I thought. And that is a really please surprise. For me, you are my personal savior who holds me above the point of falling into depression and gloominess and ending up in a mental hospital. “  
“Don’t say that. You are a strong person but however also easy to fool. And that is your weak point which he can use for his profit. The only wise advice I can give you is that be really careful and keep your save distant from him and never let your guard down or let him manipulate with you, ok? And when you have some problems or something is burdening you just tell me ok? I will hear you out and help you to overcome it. “And he gently smiled while still caressing his back.

Naruto felt like he was lightened from his heaviest sins and burdens. He was so grateful that he has Sasuke by his side- But for him, he would have now gone crazy.  
They just stood there for good 20 min when Naruto pulled Sasuke away from him and checked up the time on his wrist watch.  
“Oh… it is the highest time to get our asses out of here. The others are already waiting for us. “

“That would be a good idea.” Sasuke smiled and when Naruto was about to leave he went up next to him and nudged him. Naruto looked at him and just returned the favor.  
Then they went out from their apartment, went up to the elevator and pushed the button. When they reached the ground floor they got out from the elevator and took the direction towards the hotel´s bar.

When they entered the room, everyone turned their glance on them. Sasuke dryly gulped. Naruto took his hand into his and told him that everything is okay. Don’t mind them. They are just making their impression.  
Shikamaru was the first who stood up and went up to greet the lovebirds. For Sasuke´s relief he didn’t have anything against him as Naruto´s partner. Even they easily found a common ground. After the greeting, Shikamaru directed Naruto and Sasuke to sit down behind the table in the back, where he, Gaara and Ten Ten were sitting.  
They approached the table, where the other were getting also a warm and friendly greeting. With Naruto and Sasuke the whole group was together and having a good time and fun except for one undesirable person.

As the time passes, the amount of alcohol consumed by the guests was rapidly increasing. And after two hours the half of the group was totally drunk. Although, the table where the two lovebirds were sitting, was the soberest.  
For Sasuke surprise, the others have accepted him quite quickly and also became good friends in no time. And they didn’t look at him just as Naruto´s lover but also as their new friend and new member of their little group.

Naruto was convinced that Sasuke would fit in easily in the group and that is why he wasn’t really worrying about it. The atmosphere was really good, everyone was having fun, chatting about school and how annoying students they have got, what they are doing in their free times, who get married and divorced and other stuff like this.  
Naruto and Sasuke were chatting with Shikamaru and Gaara how they got together and other stuff.  
Gaara either Shikamaru looked at each other with a not bad face.   
“Interesting…. So Sasuke you were the one who made the first step?”

Sasuke slightly blushed. “Yeah, kind of but in the beginning I wasn’t hoping that it will turn out this way and I was insecure and unsure if that was a good idea but as you can see, we are here now that is what matters now.”  
“I am amazed by your courage and commitment to do that. I am bowing my head before you bro.”  
“Thanks.”  
The party was getting into the best part, when suddenly the most hated person appeared in the entrance door.  
Everyone redirected their glances to the closing door. Naruto and Gaara snorted.. The others just look confused at each other. They didn’t know what was happening and why is he here when he wasn’t present at the meeting.

Kiba approached the bar and sat down on the bar chair and ordered a double whisky with ice.  
The barman put the drinks in front of him. Kiba waved and pulled out some dollar bills and put them down on the bar and then he turned around and looked around. He immediately noticed Shikamaru and the two lovey-dovey couple and Gaara and the two others chatting.

He decided to accompany them but before that he drunk his drink. When Naruto and Sasuke noticed that Kiba is approaching them they loudly cursed.  
Kiba with a big grin on his face approached them and sat down on the one empty spot by the table. He could felt the murderous glance of Gaara and Naruto on him but he couldn’t care less about it. Now he wanted to have some fun.  
“Hi guys. Long time no see you.”

“…..” no one was in the mood to talk with him. Naruto and Sasuke better turned away from him and concentrated just on the two of them.  
Kiba seeing this scene couldn’t stay quiet and so he spoke up.  
“Oh…. What a view…. Two lovebirds sitting next to each other holding hands and whispering sweet words it is so romantic but also disgusting. You two are really reckless and without a hint of shame you are showing your love so publicly…. Tsk….”  
The mood has sunk under the point of zero.

“What the hell is your problem Kiba?” Shikamaru asked him.  
“Honestly, I have no problem because not a long time ago I was sitting on Sasuke´s place and holding Naruto´s hand and other things like that, even if I did out of coercion.”  
“What the fuck are you talking about Kiba?” Gaara asked him.  
“The truth and by the way when we are all here I will share something with you…. “

“We are not interested in your bullshit Kiba, get lost.” Naruto said it. He was getting on his nerves.  
“I will leave soon, you don’t have to worry about it but after I confess something which I think you should know.”  
“Shut your mouth up and leave already. Nobody wants to listen to your bullshits and lies which are coming out from your filthy mouth. OK? Do me a favor and get lost before I lost my nerves.”

Naruto warned him. Kiba didn’t give a flying fuck about Naruto´s warning began with his confession.  
“Where shall I start? Huh? … Aha…. Firstly I must say this. In the beginning I was going out with him because I really liked him. After a few months somehow I felt that the attraction I felt in the beginning was slowly fading away and my love for him too. I cannot say that I regret the times that we have spent together. Otherwise, I really like the times when we were just playing in the bed….”  
“STOP IT!!!!!!!”

“What is your problem Naruto? Huh? Don’t tell me you are afraid of that I will tell them some details about our lovey-dovey time?”  
Shikamaru, Gaara and the others just shook his heads in disbelief. They now could convince themselves with their own eyes how Kiba is trying to bring Naruto in a compromising and humiliating situation.  
“Stop it Kiba. For god sake. Nobody is interested in what you want to say. And leave Naruto alone. He has a boyfriend with whom is finally happy and we won´t allow you to badmouth about him in front of his lover like that. If you have no other things to say, please get lost and don’t ruin the rest of this party. Your unpleasant presence is more than enough. And we don’t wish you to make any scene here.”

“Oh…. Now I see…. There is no fun with you guys. You are such losers I don’t even know why I am spending my precious time on you…"  
“If we are losers then why are you still here? Get your ass out or I will myself throw you out, you jerk.”  
“Oh-oh-o…. Do you think I am afraid of you? You little shit.”  
Sasuke not waiting anymore, stood up, grabbed Kiba by the collar of his shirt and approached the door. He opened and threw him out.  
Kiba felt on the ground. “You better watch your filthy mouth or you will end up in the hospital with all your bones broken. If you dare to insult Naruto again I will tear you slowly into small pieces. Do you understand it, asshole? Now get out of my sight.” And with that he smashed behind him the door and went back to Naruto  
Kiba grinned. “This is not the last time you see me… “  
…..  
To be continued :D


	13. Finally, he gave up

Sasuke throw that idiot out and smashed behind him the door and snorted out loud in disgust. Kiba sat up and laughed up maniacally. “Don’t you dare to think that I am done with you, you jerk, asshole. I will show you that I am more than dangerous. You will see it soon.” And then he stood up and went back to his hotel.  
Meanwhile Sasuke got back to Naruto and joined the conversation. After Kiba´s leave the atmosphere lightened up and everyone was in much better mood.  
“So… finally that idiot got lost?”

“Yes… I swear to God one more time and I will hit the shit out of him so that he will not forget it till his last days.”  
“I can understand. Everyone would do that, if they were in your position. Naruto, you are a really lucky person to have someone like Sasuke by your side.”  
“Yes, that is true. It is more like a dream that he is really with me and is protecting me even thought I am the older and the mature adult here.”

“Ha-ha… Don’t think of it. You are not the only one in the same situation. There lot of couples where the younger one is the macho and the savior of his beautiful princess.”  
Naruto eyebrow´s twitched. “Who do you call a princess, huh?”  
“Sorry bro. It is my bad. I should have said prince instead of princess so please don’t get mad at me. Okay?”

“Chill bro, I wasn’t upset it is just that I hate when someone nickname me as princess and you should know it more than well. Have you forgotten the last time, you dared to call me like that?” Naruto looked at Shikamaru with murderous eyes, but in reality he didn’t mean it. And Shikamaru knew it.  
“Let me think about it…. When it was??? I cannot remember…. I am sorry…” He liked to play on Naruto´s nerves. It was too much fun, although he always knows where is the limit, which he should better not cross because it could have end up badly.

Naruto snorted. “Tch… I don’t believe you my dear…. And you know it very well…. Should I tell what you had to do back then, when you have lost the bet?”  
“Naruto for fuck sake, chill out ok? Just please don’t say it out loud. Please not.”  
“What happened between you two, backwards then? I am curious right now.” Sasuke interrupted Naruto´s and Shikamaru´s conversation.   
“I am curious too.” Ten Ten looked at Shikamaru, whose face was flustered. Gaara looked at him too.  
“Spill it out. What happened? You made us curious, you know.”

Naruto grinned. “Don’t you dare, Naruto….” Shikamaru got pissed. His teasing somehow went wrong and now he was the teased one.  
“Why? What will you do, huh?”  
“Shut up Naruto.”  
“Ho-ho…. Someone is irritating here, but to remind you, you were the one who came up with the whole princess things. So you better don’t back off and spill it out right now…. or you don´t tell me that you are so embarrassed that you back off from this like a chicken?”  
“Who do you call a chicken? Me?” Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief. How impudent of him to call him a chicken.  
“What if I say you, huh? I am so freaked out that I think I have wet myself…” And he laughed up.  
“You… little piece of shit… You may be 26 but I swear you behave like a 15 years old child sometimes.”  
“You have some problem with that, huh? “

“Not at all, but one in one, it is really sometimes irritating.”  
“Excuse me? You say that my behavior is irritating?” And he stood up, leaned over the table and grabbed Shikamaru under his collar.  
“Hey hey… chill out bro… I am sorry for what I have said I didn’t mean it seriously... don’t take it seriously for fuck sake… and let my shirt ….”  
Naruto let him be and sat back. “…. Hey… didn’t you forget something? We are still waiting for you to spill out what happened three years ago. Come on…”  
Shikamaru exhaled bored. “OK…ok…. I am on it. So…. Three years ago, me and that shit there, bet on I don’t remember what the bet was about but…. The main point was that the loser will wear a princess dress for two days and do everything what the winner says. And here started the fun.”

“Why are you stopping…. Please continue…”  
Shikamaru with a murderous glance looked at Naruto. If look could kill, Naruto would lay on the ground deathly already.  
“And unfortunately, I was the one who lost the bet and so for the upcoming two days, I had to be dressed as princess and fulfill every little whim of Naruto. They were the worst two days in my life. And from that day on I promised myself that I won´t do that stupid thing again never ever.”  
“What? Really that happened?”

“Yes… unfortunately yes.” Shikamaru murmured under his nose and turned his face aside.  
“Ha-ha-ha…” everyone laughed up. Shikamaru seeing the others laughing and smiling made him relieved.  
“I hope that you guys, will shut your mouths and don’t tell about it to anyone else.”  
“Don’t worry Shikamaru. Our lips are sealed.”  
“Thank goodness.”

Sasuke looked at his wrist watch. It was the highest time to leave He slightly jolted into Naruto´s shoulder. Naruto turned towards Sasuke. He told him that it is the highest time to leave. Naruto turned back and spoke up.  
“Sorry guys. But it seems that the time for my leave has come. But before it, I have to thank you for the good chat and good time we have spent together. I hope we will meet again soon. But I really have to go.”  
“So sad… We were just getting to the best part. Naruto you are now the chicken here for leaving us alone.”  
“I am sorry for it. But I have some business to settle tomorrow and I must get up early in the morning. So….”  
“Yeah… yeah… as always….but promise me one thing Naruto... I know that you two will be careful and keep your voice down and won´t wake your neighbors in the next apartment up.”

Naruto reddened. Sasuke coughed. They got the point. Sasuke put his hand down on Shikamaru´s shoulder and patted it.  
“Don’t worry. I will take care of them, if they will have some problem with us.” Then Sasuke grabbed Naruto´s hand, both said goodbye and made their leave.  
“Oh man…. They are so adorable and such a cute couple.” Gaara stated.  
“I agree.” Ten Ten said.

“I hope that this time he has really found the ONE for him.”  
“That is true. He really deserves to feel that someone truly loves him for himself and not for his heritage and status.”Gaara said.  
….  
Naruto and Sasuke were on the way to the elevators when they noticed Kiba approaching them. For mother´s sake it cannot be true. They looked at each other. Why that fucker is such vexing persona who cannot simple leave the other alone?  
Kiba approached them.  
“Why are you still here you fucker?” Sasuke literally barked on him.

“What is with that tone? I haven’t done anything to you, so you don’t need to bark at me like that. I am not a dog, you know.”  
“Do you know what? You are not a dog but even less than that. You are just a meaningless worm. You fucker and now get lost.”  
“Oh how impolite and rude behavior you are showing. Your parents should have thought you better manners… Tch…”

“You better don’t take my parents into your filthy mouth or I don’t know what I will do with you but one thing for sure, you will not enjoy it for sure.”  
“Kiba… stop it. Don’t provoke Sasuke even more. You have no idea what he is capable of. You should be afraid and get lost before it will be too late for you.”  
“Naruto stay out of this. You better shut your mouth up.”  
“Don’t let me repeat myself you shit-stain. Get out of here.”

Sasuke´s vocals have jumped two octaves higher. People in the hall hearing the voice turned their attention towards them.  
“Shit…Sasuke… calm down. He is not worthy to make scenes here in the hall. Let´s ignore him and go to our apartment.”  
Naruto looked around. Most of the people were watching the scene happening near the elevator. Naruto felt that he could have died from embarrassment. And so he nudged into Sasuke and tried to push him towards the elevator but Kiba stopped him.  
“Tch…. No… you are not going anywhere.”

“Kiba please stop it. You are enjoying this, aren’t you?” Kiba grinned.  
“What if I say yes?”  
“You son of a bitch, tell me one thing, one fucking thing. Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to bring Naruto into humiliating situation like this? Are you finding fun in humiliating the person with whom you were together not a long time ago?”

“Do you know what? I don’t care what will happen to me after this but I cannot be quiet about this anymore.”  
And he turned his head towards the hall and cried out as loud as he could.  
“HEY PEOPLE…. Do you want to know something? Then come closer.” And he turned his head back to Sasuke and Naruto.  
People who were walking in the hall came closer. They were curious about what is happening over by the elevators.

But unfortunately before Kiba could even open his mouth, Sasuke came up to him, grabbed him under his collar and lifted up. Then he smashed him against the wall.  
“I have warned you worm, that I will not restrain myself if you try to tarnish Naruto in public. Now face the consequences of your stupid behavior.”  
“ha-ha-ha….Do you think I am afraid of a little brat like you? Don’t make me laugh….” But he immediately regretted his own words because with his clenched fist he gave him a little degustation of what he will get.

Kiba with a loud AU coming from his mouth fell on the floor.  
Sasuke looked at the people standing there and watching the show.  
“What are you looking at? This jerk is just receiving his deserved punishment for his bigmouth. If you want to watch I have nothing against it. But don’t you dare to call the security guards or the police because this is just between me and him. Do you understand?”

The customers and the hotel guests better turned away from them and minded again their own businesses.  
Sasuke then turned his attention to the asshole, who was leaning against the wall holding his hurting stomach. Sasuke grabbed him a forced him to stand up, Sasuke had to support him with one hand to keep him in standing position. But his left hand was free so he dealt him a powerful blow. Then he repeated it twice before he changed to his right hand and did the same at least three times. Kiba was totally out of what was going on around him. Without Sasuke supporting him, he would fall on the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Sasuke saw that he will soon lose his conscious and so he decided for a move. He stepped two steps back and with his left knee he kicked him directly into his stomach. Sasuke let him go and Kiba immediately crumbled like a sack of potatoes on the ground and curled up into a ball instinctively to protect his sensitive areas. But before he could even do that, Sasuke with last kick, kicked him between his legs.  
He knelt to him and whispered with a murderous tone.  
“Listen you little worm. Firstly, don’t let my look mistake you. Secondly, shut your filthy mouth up and let Naruto to live his life and don’t you dare to interfere again and hassle him again. If you do, then I will have no mercy and literally kill you with my own two hands. So STAY OUT FROM OUR LIVES AND GET LOST. And never show your face in front of us again.”

And then he with a looking down last glance turned away and went up to Naruto. He took him into his tight and warm embrace.  
“it will be okay. I think he will not bother us again. I have still something to settle so please wait here for me ok, baby?”  
“Yes. But don’t be too long.”  
“Don’t worry.”

And then he went to approach the reception.  
“Hey, you I need to make sure that nobody from this hotel will contact the police and inform them about this. And so …”  
He pulled out a bigger amount of cash and put it down before the receptionist girl.  
“I think it will be more than enough to shut your and the other workers mouth. So please be so kindly and arrange that nobody will say a word what they have seen outside the hotel ok? Don’t worry if you do, I will be very generous with you. This cash what you can see is just a fraction of what I will give you if you obey and do as I want….So what you think… we have a deal?”

The girl was speechless but the vision of the money, changed her mind up quickly.  
“Yes, we have. I will arrange everything; you don’t have to worry about it, Sir.”  
“Thank you.”  
And then he went back up to Naruto. One of the personals has called the ambulance to Kiba, who was still unable to move. He finally understood that it is time to leave those lovebirds alone and focus on other more important things.  
…..


	14. A day for the two of us

Sasuke and Naruto after that incident went up to their apartment. The key was in Naruto´s pants and so while he was fishing it out, Sasuke stepped behind him and hugged him.  
“What the….?”  
“I know I maybe overdid it when I hit that jerk but he deserved it and now he finally understood that he should just stay out from our lives and live his own life and look for someone else for his games. And I feel that you are a little ashamed of me because of what I did. Forgive me please, but just his presence was enough to make my blood boil and I just couldn’t restrain myself anymore from teaching him a good lesson.”

Naruto fished out the key and then turned around in Sasuke´s embrace. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke´s waist.  
“You don’t have to apologize, Sasuke. Even though, I was a little ashamed and the whole scene was probably unnecessary but even so I am glad that you taught him a lesson and maybe he finally will leave us alone. But for now, we better hurry up inside. I don’t want to someone see us like this. If you know what I am talking about.”  
“Of course I am. Let´s go inside then.” And he kissed Naruto on his forehead before he turned around and put the key card in the lock.  
They went in and Sasuke closed the door. “What are we going to do now?”

“I haven´t think about it yet. We have still two days before heading back home. But what would say if we go to visit the Empire State building the view from its top is incredible and also the Statue of Liberty.”  
“That sounds good. I am in.”

“Then it is settled. “ Then he loudly yawned.” But for now, a hot bath will be more then appreciate, don’t you think so?”  
Sasuke smirked and grinned. “Of course, it will feel good to be able to relax after this long day…. By the way can I join you in the bath?” and he looked at him with a naughty look.  
Naruto appreciated him and kissed him on the lips. “You don’t have to ask it. It is a now a common sense for us to bath together…”  
Naruto turned on his hill and headed towards the bathroom. Sasuke followed him and before they reached the bathroom he couldn’t resist and spank Naruto on his ass.  
“Hey… “  
“Sorry… I just couldn’t resist…”

“You are a really perverted student Uchiha.” Naruto said it sarcastically.  
“And who´s fault do you think it is?” He sassed back.  
“I will leave it to your imagination. Now let´s finally get into that stupid bath tub.”  
“I cannot wait, sensei.” And he spanked him again on his ass. Naruto just rolled his eyes  
.  
“Don’t look at me like that, sensei. It is not my fault that your ass is so irresistible and so smooth and soft to touch.”  
Naruto didn’t say a word and he better took of his clothes and went to run a bath. Sasuke did the same. When the bath was ready, both of them got in.  
Sasuke was sitting on the one end of the tube while Naruto on the other.  
“Sensei, why are you sitting so far away from me? Please come over, I promise I will not do anything.”  
“I am just fine right here, you don’t have to worry about it Sasuke.”

“But sensei, it would be more romantic if you would sit here on my lap while I am hugging you.”  
“Cut it out, Sasuke. I said I am just fine right here.”  
Sasuke was disheartened hearing these words from his beloved sensei. His good mood was getting under point of zero. He even bowed his head down.  
Naruto snorted in disbelief. He knows it well that Sasuke is doing it on purpose. But even so, he played the role of the hurt one just too good and so Naruto had no other choice just to give in to him.

He carefully moved towards Sasuke and sat down on his lap. Sasuke immediately wrapped his hands around him.  
“This is the last time Uchiha that I did this, understand?  
“Perfectly.”  
Naruto shook his head. However, he had to admit that being held by the raven haired guy so tightly wasn’t that bad at all. After some time, he could clearly felt Sasuke´s erection poking against his ass.

“Something is poking. Do you have any idea what it can be?”  
“I am sorry but I just cannot control myself when you are so close to me. That is all.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Yes.”  
Naruto smirked. It is time for a little tease. He lifted his lower half a little up and then slipped down again on Sasuke´s lap. Which caused friction followed by with a little moan escaping from the raven boy´s mouth.  
“Naruto…”

“This is your punishment for your little acting from earlier.”  
“….” He didn’t say anything on this.  
“I think it is the highest time to get out from the tub and wipe ourselves and go to bed. Tomorrow we will have to face a really long day.”  
“I am looking forward to it. However, I think I will stay here a little longer.”  
“What for Sasuke?”

“I still have to get rid of my problem….” He heavily blushed. Naruto shrugged and stood up and carefully got out from the tub.  
“Okay, but don’t stay too long.”  
“Don’t worry, it won´t take so long and I will be next to you in the bed soon.”  
Naruto grabbed a towel and wiped himself up then he brushed his teeth put on his underwear and headed towards the bed leaving Sasuke alone with his little problem.  
….  
The next day…..  
Sasuke was first to wake up. He sat up slowly not to wake Naruto. When he looked at him, he was so mesmerized by the view. He couldn’t get enough of looking at his angelic sleeping face. Then he leaned closer to him and kissed him on his nose.  
“Naruto…. Naruto…” He tried to wake him up gently. It was already half past 7…  
But no reaction came from the blonde guy.

Sasuke then leaned to his ear.” Naruto… It is the highest time to wake up. We will be late if you don’t wake up now.”  
Naruto unwillingly slowly opened his eyes.  
“Good morning, sleepyhead.”

Naruto loudly yawned and stretched his hands in the air.  
“What time is it?”  
“It is already half past 7.”  
His eyes widened.” What? Is it that late?” For fuck sake, why didn’t you wake me up earlier?”  
“I would have done it, but I couldn’t stop watching your angelic sleeping face.”  
Naruto wanted to say something snidely, but in the end he kept it for himself. He didn’t want to evoke a quarrel so soon in the morning.  
Sasuke looked at him.” What is the plan?”

“First of all breakfast; I am starving like a wolf. Then, we will go to visit the Statue of Liberty and if there will some time, we can stop by the Empires State building.”  
“I am in. Finally a day, where will be just the two of us. I am so looking forward to it.”  
“That is true. OK, we should hurry up if we want to get there.”

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto. Then they got up, put on some casual clothes took their wallets, mobile phones and went down for the breakfast.  
When, they were finished with the breakfast, they exited the hotel. They were lucky; an empty taxi was standing in the front of the hotel. Naruto went up to the taxi driver and asked if he is free and if he could take them to the given address. The taxi driver bowed and said he will get them there. Naruto gave him the money and then he pointed on Sasuke to get in the taxi.  
….  
Twenty minutes later, they arrived there. Naruto and Sasuke thanked the driver and got out from the taxi. They could see the Statue but the only way to approach it was with a comp. Naruto went and bought two tickets.  
“Wau… this looks cool and amazing.” Sasuke was really amazed by the view. But that wasn’t all. When they reached the Statue they went in. they approached the elevators. When they reached the top they got out from the elevator.  
Sasuke was totally amazed by the view.  
“This is wonderful. I haven’t seen something like this in ages.”  
“I was here three or four times, but the view still captivates me.”  
“That is true.”

They were standing there and admiring the view for almost an hour. The idyllic time was interrupted by a loud stomach growling.  
Both of them laughed up. “You are already hungry?”  
“It cannot be helped.”  
“I think we have already been here long enough. Come with me, I know a good place where you can eat really good food.”  
Sasuke smiled at his blonde lover. In the end, this whole trip will not end up in a disaster as it looked like. And he was really happy for it. But there was still one thing he wanted to do till they were here. And that was to make love to Naruto but this time he wanted to be the seme. However, he hasn’t said anything about it to Naruto because he is afraid that he would turn him down. But he has to gather his courage and do it because he is slowly running out of time and the opportunity. He told himself that tonight will be the NIGHT.  
After an hour, they have arrived to a place where in Naruto´s opinion they were cooking really well. They sat down and made their order. Naruto wasn’t hungry now, so he ordered just a coffee.

While they were waiting, they were chatting about what happened and about how in the end this trip will not end up in disaster.  
“I am really happy that this trip won´t end that badly as it firstly looked like.”  
“I agree. Even though what happened, all in all it was a quite nice trip.”  
“So true, I am really happy that I could come here with you. If I had to stay at home, by now I would have died out of boringness.”  
“Maybe…”  
Sasuke blushed when the thought about tonight. Naruto noticed that.  
“Why are you blushing?”  
“It is nothing. ……. Better said….. I want to ask something.”  
Naruto lifted his eyebrows and a smirked. “What is it?”  
“I ….. Oh shit…….I am too embarrassed to say it out loud….”  
“Let me guess…. Are you thinking about making love to me, aren’t you?” and he put his hands on the table and crossed them. Sasuke in that moment if he wasn’t red enough, now he was lick a lobster. He looked aside and coughed. He tried to avoid the intense glance with which Naruto was looking at him.  
“….” Sasuke didn’t say a word. He was so embarrassed that he felt like he will drain under the ground any time soon.  
Naruto grinned. Sasuke was adorable and cute when was embarrassed.  
“I guessed right, haven’t I?”  
Sasuke bowed his head and murmured. “Yes.”  
“Look at me, Sasuke.”

Sasuke lifted his head a little so he was able to look into Naruto´s eyes.  
“If this is your wish, then I will not withhold you from doing so.”  
Sasuke´s eyes widened. “Are you for real now?”  
“Do you think I would joke in such an intimate thing like this? I have thought about it for a while now and I have come to a conclusion that I will let you have your way with me.”  
Sasuke dryly gulped. His heart began to pounding like crazy. He normally couldn’t believe his own ears. He was sitting there and looking at him like he has seen a revelation or something.

“Don’t look at me like you have just seen a ghost, you know. For you it can be unbelievable but this is the truth. I am willing to have sex with you in the way you want to.”  
“Is this really alright?” he need to be sure that he is not dreaming.  
“Yes it is.”  
“I love you so much more now, sensei.”

“Don’t call me sensei in first place, when we are out. Someone who has enough intelligence to put two and two together will easily found out that you are my student and I don’t want this to happen. Okay? In the bed, when we are alone, I don’t really mind, it even turns me on even more but when we are in public, try to call me just Naruto ok?”  
“Yes… I understand. I am sorry for that.”  
“Don’t apologize. You haven’t done anything wrong. I am just reminding you to be more careful.”  
“I know it….”

“I have an idea. What if we skip visiting the Empire State building and instead of it we go back to the hotel?”  
Sasuke bit his lip. “I wouldn’t mind. “  
“I thought so. This is our last day here, let´s play some dirty adults game…”  
Sasuke grinned. “You better prepare yourself.”  
Naruto reciprocated Sasuke´s glance. “Hmm…I think we will have a lot of fun today…”  
“Your assumption is right in place.”  
“Then why are we wasting any more time, huh?”  
…….  
To be continued :D


	15. Memorable night

After they finished their meals, they paid the bill and then they made their leaves. This was the last day here in New York, so they decided to spend it reasonably. Which meant spent the rest of the day at the hotel making love to each other till they drain themselves out completely.  
They barely crossed the threshold of their apartments when Sasuke grabbed Naruto´s wrists, turned him around and pinned him against the door.

Naruto couldn’t really react on the sudden attack of his lover. A loud “HEY” was the only thing he was capable to say before Sasuke has sealed his lips with his own.   
It was a heavy and rushed kiss with a lot of unspoken desire in it. Naruto knows that now is too late for resistance and so he gave into the kiss. Firstly, he kissed him back a little reluctantly but then he began kissed the raven haired guy back with the same intensity and passion as Sasuke did.

Their tongues were fighting for the domination and their saliva were mixing and some of it trailed down from their mouth.  
But soon they had to part away thanks to the lack of oxygen. Sasuke leaned his head besides Naruto´s and tried to catch his breath.  
“You, brat… “He was also still trying to bring his breathing into a normal state again.

“We just barely crossed the threshold and you already jumped on me like a predator on his prey. What a bad boy, you are. I had a different opinion on you, but now you are showing your true colors.”  
“I am sorry about that but I just couldn’t restrain myself anymore, you know. When you said that I can be the seme today I was so happy that all I could think of during lunch was you moaning my name while thrusting as hard as I can deep inside of you.”  
Naruto heavily blushed. He was slightly shocked by the vulgar vocabulary of his lover.  
“Where did you learn such improper expressions?”

“Nah- it is a long story, but in nutshell I learn it when we began to going out and after our first time together. But for now forget about my vocabulary, let´s focus on something more pleasurable thing than my improper vocabulary, what do you think, huh?” And he began to kiss and lick Naruto´s neck up and down on the whole length not leaving a single place untouched.

Naruto moaned out under the sudden feel of Sasuke´s hot lips and tongue on his skin.  
“Ah… Can you please wait till I get my shoes and jacket off? And also I would appreciate if we could change the location. My back already hurts…”  
Sasuke stepped back three steps and let Naruto go. Naruto took of his shoes and jacket and headed towards the bedroom. Sasuke closely followed him like an obedient dog waiting for his reward.

Naruto seeing Sasuke obediently following his every little move he couldn’t help just grin.  
“I didn’t remember to have an obedient dog as my lover? Albeit, I must admit that this role suits you more than well.” He said with a husky voice. Sasuke blushed.  
Naruto slowly began to take of his shirt, exposing his well- built chest and the clearly visible six-pack on his stomach. Sasuke dryly gulped. This was more than enough to cause a tent on his pants. 

Naruto seeing that licked his lip. He enjoyed when the other was feeling it more than he should be.  
After the shirt, his hands moved down to his belts, which he unclipped and then he unzipped his pants.  
Sasuke was burning inside with the enormously amount of desire and the urge of attacking the blonde, teasing guy in front of his eyes.  
Naruto got rid of his pants and also his underwear and kicked them somewhere in the corner of the room. Then he came up to his raven haired boyfriend who was looking at him like he saw a revelation or something.

He wrapped his hands around Sasuke´s neck and said. “Did my body arouse you that much?” He referred to the huge bulge in his pants. Sasuke didn’t respond. But feeling Naruto so close to him and bare naked was just too much on him. He didn’t know where to look.  
Naruto grinned.”So, now that we are here, what are you waiting for, huh? You were the one, who wanted to take the lead today and I give you my permission to do so….”  
Sasuke didn’t need anything else. He took Naruto into his tight embrace and kissed him like there was no tomorrow, passionately, ferociously so that Naruto firstly was a little shocked but then he gladly gave in and kissed him back with the same intensity.

While kissing Naruto´s naughty hands traveled to Sasuke´s chest and began to unbutton his shirt, button after button. He stopped by the chest and his hands moved to Sasuke´s already hard nipples and pinched them through the fabric. Sasuke moaned into the kiss. Naruto played with them for a while before continuing in his previous activity of unbuttoning the shirt.

When he finished with it, he slowly got rid of it, still kissing the younger lover on the lips. When they parted, he stepped one step back and licked his swollen lips perversely. He more than enjoyed the view in front of him.  
“Do you like what you see, huh?” Sasuke asked him with a husky voice.  
“More than I should. Now, take off your pants, I want to see all of you.”  
“Is that so? Then I guess it cannot be helped.” He bit his lower lip. The desire and lust were burning his insides, and Naruto purposely was pouring more oil on to the fire without thinking about the consequences. But it seems that it was the last thing Naruto was thinking about in the moment. The only thing was Sasuke and the long marathon of love making.

Sasuke feeling those hungry eyes on him began to get rid of the pants, underwear, till he was standing in front of his lover stark naked.  
Then he didn’t wasting any more time, approached Naruto, knelt down and with one smooth movement lifted him into his arms and headed towards the bed.  
Naruto didn’t protest at all. Even, he enjoyed to be carried to the bed in a bridal style like it was their wedding night.  
Sasuke carefully put Naruto down on the bed and he himself climbed over him. Then he looked deeply into those sky blue eyes of his lover. Words weren’t need at that moment. They could clearly see the desire, the flame of love burning in each other´s eyes.

“I cannot restrain myself anymore, Naruto. I want you, so dam badly, that if I cannot take you right away, I will go insane, I swear.” He leaned his head beside Naruto´s and so Naruto could hear the husky voice, which caused goose-bumps all over his body. He bit his lower bit in anticipation.  
“Then what are you waiting for, huh? I cannot stand it any longer, too. My body is like on fire just from the slightest brush of your hot skin against mine, your voice is causing goose-bumps and my mind is slowly going blank. So you better take responsibility for it.”  
“As you wish…” And then he lifted his head and without any hesitating he occupied Naruto´s lips with such intensity that Naruto firstly was shocked but then he wrapped his hands around the black haired guy´s neck and pulled him as close as it was possible.

While kissing, Sasuke´s disobedient hands wandered down on Naruto´s body. He firstly stopped by his nipples, where he firstly pinched them and played with them, till they were rock hard. When he was bored with them, he continued downer and downer till he reached Naruto´s little friend. Naruto gasped into the kiss.  
The sudden sensation caused by Sasuke´s fingers were so good almost unbearable. He had to break the kiss, because the urge of moaning was stronger than it should be.  
“Ah…. “He moaned out when Sasuke´s fingers surrounded his cock, and lazily moved them up and down on the whole length.  
“Don’t tease me like that, Sasuke.”

“Oh… does it feel bad?” He asked concerned.  
“It feels incredibly but the pace with which you are moving is just teasingly slow…. Hurry up and get on with it already.”  
“It looks that someone is really eager of being sucked off?”  
Naruto blushed heavily. But he didn’t care in the moment. He just wanted to reach his release as soon as possible.” Just do it, okay?” he spurted out.  
Sasuke grinned in satisfaction. Then he lowered himself to Naruto´s aching dick, which was as hard as a rock and he could feel that the blonde lover, who was heavily panting already, will come in any minute.

And so not wasting time, he leaned above the tip and firstly just licked it but then he took it into his hot and wet mouth of his. Naruto threw his head back and moaned out loudly. The sudden wetness and hotness of Sasuke´s hot was just too good. He bit his lower lip to muffle his almost animalistic moans.  
Sasuke looked up at him. “Don’t bit your lip, or you will hurt yourself. And also I want to hear your voice and moans. Don’t restrain yourself. Let your cute and arousing voice out. I want to hear all of your sexy moans.”  
Naruto just barely was able to absorb what Sasuke said, but when he absorbed them, he blushed even more.  
Sasuke then continued in his activity. Albeit, he teasingly licked and kissed Naruto´s shaft before taking it again into his mouth. Then he began to move his head up and down on it, hardly sucking, licking every canny of it.

Naruto was like in seventh heaven, when Sasuke finally began to suck him. His self-control was slowly leaving him and his mind was totally blank and all he could think of was the pleasure and sensation which was burning up his insides, putting his body on fire and also every little nerve.  
When Sasuke rose his pace of sucking it was just too much for the blonde.  
“Ah…. Sasuke….If you don’t stop now…. I will cum….”

Sasuke not caring about what his lover was saying continued in his activity.  
“Seriously, Sasuke…….I cannot take it anymore… I am coming…”  
It didn’t take long and Naruto hardly came into Sasuke´s mouth, who obediently swallowed it all.  
“I must say…. Your taste isn't that bad as I thought it would be….”

“Shut up…”Naruto turned his eyes. He was a little ashamed, although he knows that this isn't there first time like this, but even so it was too embarrassing.  
Sasuke lifted himself again so he could kiss the blonde. And so, Naruto could have a little taste of his own semen. Which firstly was a little awkward but then he just let it be.  
While kissing, Sasuke´s fingers moved down between Naruto´s butt cheeks and lazily gyrated around the pink, hot entrance. Naruto could feel one of Sasuke´s fingers stimulating his entrance till it was allowed to enter him.

He broke the kiss. The sudden feeling of something pushing itself further and further in was at first painful and irritating but after it wasn’t that bad.  
Then two other fingers followed the first one, stretching the tight walls for something much bigger than fingers.  
“Ah…. AH…Sasuke…. Please… I don’t want your fingers…. I want… you inside of me….”

“Oh really, then beg for it.”  
Naruto wanted say something sarcastic but it stuck in his throat.  
“Oh….You bastard…….please…. I am begging you….shove that big fat cock… inside of me…..right now….” and to be more convincing he spread his legs wider and his hand moved down and stopped Sasuke´s hands.  
“How many times I am force to repeat myself that I want you right now?? So please get on with it already….” He was really impatient when will finally Sasuke fill him up with his dick.

Sasuke obediently did as he was told. And so he pulled out his fingers and positioned himself comfortably between Naruto´s legs and with one hand he positioned his own cock to the hot and twitching pink asshole.  
Then he slowly pushed in the tip while he was looking at Naruto to be sure that he is ok.  
When he saw that Naruto was fine with it he slowly went in inch by inch till his whole length was inside of that tight and wet cavity.  
“OH….fuck….” He wouldn’t have thought that being inside of him would be that good and so dam tight. If could easily cum just from being inside. But that wouldn’t be so great.  
He looked at Naruto who was firstly grimacing in pain, and one tear has appeared his eyes, which Sasuke quickly wiped away with his tongue.  
“Don’t worry Naruto. I will be as gentle as I can be.”

“I know it, but still it is a little painful.”  
“That is understandable. I will not rush on you, ok. I will wait till you don’t get use to the feeling of having me inside of you.”  
Naruto smiled. Sasuke was really the best partner he has ever had. He is really regardful, handsome and really patient.   
“You can move, Sasuke. I am fine so it is okay for you to move.” He even put one of his hands on Sasuke´s face and caressed it.  
Sasuke almost lost it, when he saw Naruto gently smiling on him and with that expression, he literally almost prematurely ejaculated.  
“Shit…”

And so he began to move tentatively in and out while keeping his eye on his lover beneath of him. But then he lost it and gave in to the pleasure and endless lust and began to thrust faster and harder.  
“OH….. Yes…… AH…. So good, Sasuke…” Naruto´s breathing became erratic and his heart was beating so fast that he thought it would jump out from his chest. He felt like he was melting.

Sasuke wasn’t better on it. He thought like his dick was melting inside of that hot and tight cavity of his beautiful lover. All he could think of was on pleasuring his lover and of course to quench his thirst but as he was thrusting, his thirst was just growing and he wanted more and more of Naruto.  
Then suddenly Naruto cried out, when Sasuke hit the right spot.  
“OH…. YES….THERE……… MORE….” He was literally begging for more and Sasuke gladly fulfilled his request.  
They could fell that their orgasm was on the way and so Naruto wrapped his hands around his neck and legs around his waist.  
“I want you to come inside of me…. Please come inside…” Sasuke looked at him with concern.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes I am… so please…” And it didn’t take long and both came at the same time. Naruto was clinging to him as if his life would depend on it and so he had no other choice than coming inside of Naruto while Naruto hardly come covering his and Sasuke´s stomach and chest with his hot semen.  
When they rode out their climax, Sasuke pulled out carefully and lay down beside Naruto. Naruto immediately curled up into his warm and protective arms. Sasuke gently smiled and kissed his forehead.  
“How was it?”

“It was more than I could have ever imagined. You are the best Sasuke without a doubt.”  
“Glad to hear it… For me it was something incredible.”  
“The same here, it was so good. I wouldn’t have thought that being the receiving one could feel so good. …. It is a shame that we have to go back tomorrow.”  
“That is true…. However I hope that our relationship will just deepen more and more and we will stay always together no matter what will happen. “  
“You don’t have to worry about it. I am not planning to let you go, never ever.”  
“Me either.”

“Good. Now let´s have some sleep before we have to leave for the airport.”  
“You got the point.” And he kissed Naruto on his forehead, grabbed the blanket and covered them with it, then he took Naruto back into his arms and wishing a good night they both fell asleep.  
….


	16. will the secret be exposed ?

It was around 5 am when Sasuke woke up. He lazily opened his eyes and looked around. It was still dark outside. He turned to the nightstand and switched the little lamp on. Then he looked on Naruto, who was still peacefully sleeping. The raven haired boy couldn’t help just to smile.

He really enjoyed when he could watch Naruto´s relaxed angelic face. It was so beautiful like he was really an angel. The only thing, which was ruining the perfect image, was that his sky blue eyes were covered with eyelid. He reached out his hand and tentatively and gently touched his face and then he leaned closer and kissed him on his lips.  
When he withdrew from him, he realized that his blonde lover has his hands tightly wrapped around his waist. Sasuke not to wake him up tried to slip out of his embrace carefully with his eyes on him to be sure that he won´t wake up.

After it, he sat up and stretched his arms in the air. They were kind of stiff and so a little stretching was more than appreciate. When he was ready with the little exercise, he drew aside the blanket and stood up from the bed. After that he covered Naruto back with the blanket.  
He gave a last glance before going to the bathroom to take a shower. He needed to clean himself, because his whole body was covered in sweat and already dried white liquid.   
While Sasuke was in the bathroom, Naruto was slowly waking up. He felt that the other half of the bed is empty and so he sat up and looked around. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. But then he heard the sound of the shower and so it was obvious that his lover must be taking a shower right now. He uncovered himself and stood up heading towards the bathroom, which was of course unlocked so he had an easy job to sneak in and join his lover in the shower.

Naruto sneaked behind Sasuke ´s back and wrapped him around his waist, giving almost a heart attack to Sasuke.  
“Holy shit, you freaked the shit out of me, you know?” Sasuke was a little upset but in the end, he couldn’t bring himself to be angry at him no matter what.  
Then he just shook his head and took Naruto into his arms.  
“Please just don’t do it okay?”

“Yeah, yeah…. It just that I woke up and you were nowhere to be find and when I heard the shower was running so I came here. I hope that you don’t mind to take a shower together?””  
“On the contrary, I really like taking a bath together with you. “ And he cupped his face and pulled him closer for a hot and deep kiss.  
When they parted, they felt that their little “friends” also want to join the fun. And so they ended up making love in the shower.  
One hour later, they finally manage to come out from the bathroom refreshed, cleaned. They dressed up, packed their belongings and did some cleaning to bring the room to its original state as it was before they arrived.

“Have you packed everything?” Sasuke asked.  
“Yes. My mobile is my right pocket with the wallet and the keys, laptop, notebook and other stuff is in the suitcase. So, I can confirm that I have everything, how about you?”  
“I have everything, I hope. My wallet, mobile is my pockets and other stuff is also all packed in the suitcase. So I can also confirm that I have everything.”  
“OK… so we can go. And honestly, we should a little hurry if we don’t want to miss our plane…”  
“That would be a sucker.”

“Definitely and I refuse to spend three more hours on the airport waiting for the other plane.”  
“Than what are we waiting for? Let´s go.”  
Sasuke grabbed his luggage and also Naruto´s luggage and walked out from the room, while Naruto locked the room before they made their leaves. In the lobby, they gave the key to the receptionist and then made their officially leave.  
Luckily, a taxi was standing in front of their hotel, so they didn’t have to call for one. The taxi driver helped to packed in their luggage and then both of them get it. Naruto paid the bill.

After 20 min they arrived to the airport just in time. They got through the control zone and hurried to their plane.  
…..  
It was already midnight, when they arrived home. Naruto lazily put the keys on the shelf and then took of his shoes and jacket. Sasuke did the same exact thing.  
“Can I make you a tea or something?”  
“A tea would be great, thanks.”

Naruto smiled and headed towards the kitchen. He pulled out two mugs and let some water boil in the teapot.  
Sasuke was standing by the wall and just watched Naruto´s precise movements.  
When the teas were ready, he put the two mugs with the hot liquid on a plate and brought over to the kitchen table.  
Sasuke sat down on the stool and Naruto sat down on the one, which was on the opposite side.  
“It was like the best two weeks I have ever have, with an exception for that annoying ex –boyfriend of yours.”

“I agree, it wasn’t that bad, as I firstly thought it would be. However, Kiba and his incessantly interfering and making fun were really vexing and at some point I thought that I will end up in the mental hospital.”  
“Nah… luckily, you had me.”  
Naruto chuckled. “That is true. You were my true hero, who protected me from the villain and his humiliations. “He gently smiled. “ And I am really grateful for it. I don’t know what or where I would ended if you weren't with me there.”

“Don’t say that… But finally, we get rid of him and we don´t have to face him again.”  
“Thank Goddess for it. Let´s move to another more pleasant topic. What you say?”  
“OK… as you say. Oh shit, I remember now, that I have forgotten to call my family. Ups… “

Naruto looked at the clock. It was almost half past 12 so he just smiled. “You don’t have to worry about it, it is already too late to contact them. You can call them tomorrow.”  
Sasuke looked at the clock too. “You are right. Frankly said, I am dead tired and the only thing I want to see is the bed right now.”  
“Me too, I feel like a bus has knocked me down. So let´s drink the tea and go straightly to the bed.”  
“It is a good idea."

And so they drank their teas and headed towards the bedroom.  
…..

Two weeks later…  
The new semester has officially begun. Yet still, nobody has a firm grip about the situation between the smartest student and his lecturer. It would be huge scandal if their relationship would be exposed and also the consequences would have been really hardened their situation. They agreed that within the school they will put on their facade and play the indifferent and formal student-teacher relationship. And when they are outside the school area they become just a normal couple, whose affection and bond is deepening with every single passing day.

The day started as usual with a slight change. Naruto and Sasuke have arrived together to the school in Naruto´s car. Naruto parked the car so, that nobody would see them. Thank goddess that behind the school building is also a huge place where normally nobody parks his car, just in emergency cases.  
They got out from the car and kissed each other before parting.

“Have a nice day, Uchiha. If you have some questions or want to just consult something with you know where you can find me.” And he smirked at him.  
Sasuke grinned. “Same applies to you…sensei.” And he put some emphasis on the sensei word.  
To not be really suspicious Naruto was going ahead and Sasuke lazily followed him, even though Naruto after entering the school building turned left and Sasuke turned right, where his first lesson was held.

The lesson was quite boring because it was just the introducing lesson and so after 15 min they were done. Sasuke packed his bag and lazily left the classroom. Till his next lesson he had more than two hours of free time.  
While walking in the hallway, his mind was occupied with one single matter and that was his precious and handsome lecturer who was driving him crazy.   
He didn’t notice that he was spacing out till he didn’t bump into one of his classmates.  
“You okay, dude?”  
“Yes.”

“What happened? It is really rare seeing you spacing out like that.”  
“It is nothing, really. Thanks for asking.”  
“Don’t mention it. By the way, have you some free time after school?”  
Sasuke paused in thoughts. He already agreed to meet up with Naruto for a dinner and then some adult play at his home.

Sasuke not showing any emotions just coldly applied “Sorry, but I have an arrangement already, maybe next time.”  
The schoolmate grinned like an idiot. “Don’t tell me you got yourself a girlfriend during the exam period.”

Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow.”Frankly said, if you are that eager to know I would say this and after that you better keep your mouth shut or I swear that you will regret it till your last day of your miserable life. To answer your question, yes I have found someone but I wouldn’t exactly say girlfriend.”  
The other guy paled two shades and looked terrified when his brain finally absorbed the info. The only thing which was on his mind was “This nigga gay”.  
Sasuke looking at that guy´s expression just hardly suppressed the urge of laughing.

“As I see your understanding capability isn't that bad, however you are not really delighted at all, but I don’t give a fuck about it, however….” And he came closer to his classmates and grabbed him under his shirt collar and said.  
“However, I prohibit you to spread this info further to those brainless schoolmates, who thinks that they have eaten all the world´s wisdom. Although, I must say they are just deplorable beings feeding on others and profiting from them. I really despise that kind of people and so what I am trying to say is this. If you dare to spread what you know and come up with stupid and untrue gossips I swear that you will regret it until your miserable death. Did you hear me clearly?”

“Yes, crystal clear.”  
“Fine.” And let that idiot go and then he just left the scene and walked towards the buffet with the intention of buying some water and some snack.  
The day went by really fast thanks to the fact that this was just the first week of the semester and so the lessons didn’t last that long as they originally are suppose to.  
Sasuke after his last lesson headed towards Naruto´s cabinet. It was already four pm and the building was almost empty, if he doesn't count the chasseur and the charwomen. He was right in the front of the door and tentatively knocked on them. 

 

“Come in” was the answer from inside and so he tentatively pushed the door-handle down and stepped in.  
Naruto seeing who it was stood up and with a smiling face approached the black haired student and took him into a tight embrace while pasting their lips together in a long deep and passionate kiss.

When they parted, they were catching for their breaths. “How was the day, Sasuke?”  
“Quite boring, frankly said. These introducing hours are so boring and sometimes I am wondering if the all instructions are on the web page of the school, why it is compulsory for us to attend on them.”  
Naruto chuckled. “What a common and frequent answer. But I don’t blame you. In some aspects, you are right, it would spare energy and time for us but you know that this is how it is and we are not qualified to change this system.”

“I know, but still it is quite annoying to come to school for 10 minute lessons. But on the other hand….” And he licked his lower lip while scanning Naruto from his head down to his toe. With one finger he wandered from the tie down on his jacket and stopped by sensei´s little friend, hiding behind the nuisance fabric.  
“For most of the students this week is just a nuisance to survive but for a gold opportunity to spend my time with my beloved and perverted sensei.” And he then put his hands around his neck and looked into those sky blues eyes of Naruto.

“Is that so? I am glad to hear it. By the way, you are in luck today, because my colleague is sick so he isn't here to disturb us. “  
Sasuke grinned perversely.” Shall we use the situation while we can?”  
“What a naughty boy, Uchiha. I have a feeling you needs some punishment. Seducing the sensei during work, it is unacceptable.”  
“Oh yes sensei, punish me for being a horny and naughty boy.”  
“How can I refuse such an invitation coming from a student like you, huh? You shall feel honored because you are the only one which I treat this way.”  
“I am already more than blessed to be your special person and student, sensei.”  
“Than what are we waiting for?”

And so they have spent the next two hours locked in the cabinet making love till they were completely drained out. They were also switching the seme and the uke roles. They recently found out that switching the roles has its big advantages.

The next day…  
Naruto and Sasuke got out from the car and as usual they shared a good luck kiss with each other. But somehow they weren’t that carefully and when they were about to part, someone cleared his throat giving the signal that they are not alone anymore. Oh shit, they are in a giant trouble.  
When they parted and saw who it was a cold-sweat has overcome their bodies. It was the director of the school himself and his expression was quite unreadable.  
The only thing they were able to think of was “Our secret is exposed…. We are dead for sure and what is more our secret will be leaked out so all of the students and teachers will know about them.” Now they were just standing there and waiting what the director will say on this scene which he had the privilege to witness.  
………


	17. The en

It was a normal morning like the others. Everything went according to the routine. Naruto parked the car on the usual place. Sasuke got out from the car. Before leaving and wishing “Have a nice day” he shared a last kiss with Naruto. But this time, they thought that if until now nobody had a clue about them why bother to look around and make sure about that the air is clean anyway. They were in the middle of their kiss when someone in the background with a forcing coughing has disturbed them.

They quickly parted and tried to be calm but all was in a vain. Especially after they recognize that the school principal was the one standing in front of them.  
“Fuck it” was all they could say. They were literally fucked up. According to the school rules, this kind of relationship is strictly prohibited in this school. Naruto and Sasuke paled three shades. Their heartbeats could have been heard on miles. They were in such kind of shock that they forgot even to move or say a damn word. In this situation finding excuses was just a waste of time.

The principal was looking at them with a really serious face. The two lovers felt the intense glance of the principal on them. They just stood there quietly waiting for what will the big boss say on this lovey-dovey scene which he had a privilege to witness.  
Four long minutes went by but nothing happened. The awkward silence was almost choking and with other minutes passing by it just made it worse. But then finally, the principal spoke up.

“What have we here....the young Uchiha, who is regarded as the best student at the university, is having an affair with one of the most recognized and talented teacher at the university.... “  
He paused in thoughts. He came closer and took a close look at the two lovers. Then he looked at his watch. It was the time for the lessons to begin.  
“Ok guys. There is no time left for storytelling and apologizing and etc. But after school I demand you two to appear in my office, so I can hear you out and find a solution on this situation. You are in luck that I was the one who walked in on you and no one else. Because then, it would be almost impossible to stop the rumors and badmouthing. And in the end the reputation of our school could have suffer and that is something we cannot let to happen. So you better watch out and restrain your desires for later and outside the school. Understand?”

 

“Yes Sir.”  
“Good. Now get lost before someone else will come here.”  
And so Naruto went directly into his cabinet to prepare the study materials and get ready for the lessons. Sasuke went to buy some coffee and some snack before heading towards the first lecture of the day.  
The whole day seems to be endlessly long for the both of them. They knew that they have screwed it up really badly. Albeit, none of them want to admit their defeat and they agreed to face the consequences together no matter what they will be.

The day went by for the two lovers extremely slowly. The lectures were like a never ending story. Every minute seemed to last forever.  
When the lectures were over, Sasuke felt like a lump stuck in his throat when he thought about the meeting with the principal. As the meeting time was approaching, he felt like he is suffocating. Not knowing what the principal say or what will his verdict will be is just too frustrating.

But there was not time for thinking anymore. The lessons for today´s schedule were over and that indicated one thing. It was the time to show his and Naruto´s ass in front of the principal.  
Sasuke and Naruto met at the corridor on the way to the principal´s office. They felt like when they were children, when their parents were calling them to receive their well-deserved punishments.

They were silent till they reached the principal´s door. Naruto took the initiative and tentatively knocked on the door.  
“Come in.”  
Naruto pushed the door handle down and opened the door. Both he and Sasuke closely behind him stepped in.  
“Nah... Look what we have here. “ Kakashi said. He intertwined his fingers and took a good look at those two standing on the other side of his desk.  
“So.... you two are in that kind of relationship?”  
“Yes...” Naruto answered.

“Hmm.... you know that these kinds of relationships are strictly prohibited and even so you end up in one...”  
“We are aware it very well... but it just happened....” Naruto´s was clearly shaking. Sasuke in the back grabbed Naruto´s hand and tightly hold it. In this way he wanted to show him that he is with him in this and will support him.

“Just happened, huh?” Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow and his tone has also changed more coldly.  
Naruto dryly gulped. His heart was beating so fast and intensively that he thought it would jump out from his chest in any minute. Their situation is getting worse and worse.  
Kakashi could not overlook how Sasuke was squeezing and caressing Naruto´s hand behind his back. But he decided to keep silent about this. He knows really well that they are just waiting for what he is going to say and that they must be on the verge with their nerves and angst about their future at this school.  
Both Naruto and Sasuke felt a huge lump in their throats, their hearts were beating so fast that it could be heard on miles. The awkward silence just worsened the situation.  
After some long minutes of waiting, Kakashi finally spoke up.

“OK.... Let´s get over this... well... uncomfortable and embarrassing situation. But before I decide about your punishment please give me a brief resume how did you end up together? “  
Naruto looked at Sasuke and vice versa before Sasuke let go of Naruto´s hand and stepped in front of him in a protective position.  
“Sasuke... you don’t have to...” Naruto looked at his lover with a concerned look.  
“It is ok Naruto. You are the most precious person to me and if I do remember well, I said back there in America that I will do anything within my reach and power to protect you no matter what and now I think I have the golden opportunity to show how desperate I can be when it comes to you.”

Then he turned his attention to Kakashi. His voice was a little shaky and hoarse but even so he somehow manage to get a hold of himself to spoke up.  
“Ok... if you want the story behind our relationship then you can get it but first before I start with the storytelling, I want to you ask not punish Naruto for it. He is innocent in this. I was the one who made a move on him. Yes, I was the one who was trying to catch his attention and drive him into a corner and push my feelings on him until he gave in. If you want to punish someone then it should be me who you should punish. Even if I know that I can be dropped out from this school I do not regret it. Not a slightest bit. You may ask why? It is easy. Because I love this person so much that it is almost unbearable. There is not a day passing by without me thinking about him. He has become my top priority in life. It was literally a love at first sight. Firstly I was amazed by his appearance, by his style of teaching, the way he was explaining us the topics and how much enthusiasm and how much hard work and preparation puts in his every lesson. But after some time, not just his teaching was the only thing, which captivated me. Frankly said, he is quite a handsome guy with a really nice ass and well built body. When I realize what I was fantasying about it was already too late. I have become possessed with him. I wanted him so badly that I came up with the idea of getting some private lessons to get closer to him and then when the opportunity showed off I just attacked like a predator on his pray. I think I said everything I should have so... but once again I am begging you do not fire Naruto. He is innocent in this and he does not deserve it. He is too good to let him go. And I know he would be such a huge lost for the university. So Mr. Principal, re-think it twice before making a decision.”

And he bowed his head before stepping back one step. Naruto was trying to hide how flustered he was but it was all in vain. Even he was really amazed about Sasuke´s determination of protecting him. This is another reason why he loves this student so much.  
Kakashi sit back in his chair. He needed to think about it seriously. He had to take into consideration all facts. It was really hard and tough to make the right decision.  
But after some time, he took some deep breaths and exhaled out slowly before speaking up.

“OK.... taking into consideration every single detail, I came to the decision.... “ awkward pause “You are lucky... this time I will not punish you... we will pretend like I haven’t seen anything and will behave that everything is just fine. But I must ask you to restrain your desires for the evening okay? Because I cannot guarantee that next time will not someone else be the lucky one to witness your passionate making out session. You can go now but please keep this in your mind, ok?”  
Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. They exchanged some surprised glances. They couldn’t believe that the principal wasn’t going to punish them. They both felt a like a huge stone has fallen of their shoulders.

“Yes, thank you, Sir. We really appreciate your kind words. We promise that this was the last time that something like this had happened.”  
“I hope so. Now you are free to leave and be just yourselves.”  
“Thank you Sir.” The both of them bowed his heads and then made their leaves. Kakashi couldn’t help just smile.  
....  
The atmosphere between the two lovers was lightened. They finally could breath out in relieve. They will not get be fired or dropped out and that was still unbelievable.  
Finally when they left the school area, they could freely hold their hands, while Naruto was riding the car. They did not exchange many words. The words were simply not needed. Just being able to be near the other and hold the other´s hand was more than enough for them.  
When their reached Naruto´s apartment, they parked the car and went in to the apartment. They sat down on the couch. Naruto suddenly grabbed Sasuke´s hand and kissed it.  
“I want to ask something Sasuke. I was thinking about it for a quite time and so I want to you to ask if you would mind to move in with me.”  
Sasuke´s eyes widened. This was something he would not expect from Naruto, at least not this soon. On the other hand, it made him so happy that he was literally screaming internally like a girl. But he tried not to show his enthusiasm that much on the surface.  
“Are you for real?”

“Yes I am. Do you think I would joke about something this serious?”  
“No.... It is just that your question came out of the blue, you know...”  
“I know that it may be a little too soon but I just have realized recently that after we came back from NY I felt so lonely without you lying next to me in the bed and whispering lovey-dovey words and cuddling and kissing me. And so I thought about it thoroughly and came up with the conclusion that I really badly want you to live with me here, together as a normal couple.”

Sasuke was silent for a moment. He needed some time to absorb this amount of information and also think about the answer but honestly, there wasn’t anything to think about it. The answer was more the crystal clear.  
“I must admit that I felt the same way as you did in the last few days. Waking up alone in the bed is so lonesome that it gives me a feeling of emptiness that something really important is missing. And that missing part is you. To answer your question I cannot say anything else just a giant YES I also want to live with you under one roof. To have a place where is just you and I and no one else. It would be my honor to live with you here. This is our exclusive love-nest which is only ours and no one else´s. And I will not allow anyone to disturb us nor separate us from each other. “

“I am so happy hearing this words coming out of your mouth. I am so looking forward to live with you. This is our place, our little private world where there is just you and I and no one else. I will protect this with all my might. I just do not want to lose you no matter what. So from now on this is our HOME.”  
“Yes...” and then their sealed this with deep, passionate kiss.  
....  
One week later, after talking to his parents and receiving their approval, Sasuke finally moved in with Naruto. At school they were acting just like a student and a teacher not evoking any suspicions from the others. But when they left the school their relationship changed to a more intimate one.  
And as the legend says they are still living together in peace and harmony in Naruto´s apartment as official married couple.


End file.
